Robin Moments
by SanuraKitKat
Summary: Random one-shots some of them are Robin's First, i.e. skate boarding... etc. Some are just for fun! Some are when he's younger some are when he's older. I hope you all enjoy them! Rated T because I like to be safe! REVIEW, ENJOY, and READ! Chapter 16: Love Letters and the Talk?
1. Chapter 1: Cookies, Uncles, and Aunties

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice in this world or any other because DC does... :( LOL**

**Uncles, Aunties and Cookies**

Eight year old Dick sat in the kitchen alone. Bruce was in New York City work and Alfred was on his way to England. Dick was excited because Uncle Clark was on his way as he sat there. He would only be home alone for about an hour. Alfred locked away all the knives and told him to only open the door for Uncle Clark. What would he do? Bruce had strictly forbidden Dick from going to the cave and going on patrol without him. Now that Dick thought about it the two banned him from pretty much everything until Uncle Clark came but they didn't ban him from one thing. Dick smiled excitedly and ran through the kitchen collecting flour, white and brown sugar, eggs, butter, chocolate chips, baking powder, salt, and vanilla.

"Now... How did Alfred make cookies?"

Dick realized he needed a bowl and cookie pan. So he went and got the plastic mixing bowl and the metal cookie pan. He had seen Alfred do this hundreds of times. So he got to work. Climbing up on the counter he poured white sugar into the bowl and then some brown. Grabbing the butter sick he paused. How would this mix? He asked himself. Getting of the counter he walked to the microwave and placed the still wrapped butter in the microwave hit ten seconds and then grabbed a whisk. When the microwave beeped Dick ran over and grabbed the softened butter and unwrapped it putting it in the bowl. Taking the whisk he started to mix. After that he added two eggs then mixed. Then flour, some baking powder, salt, vanilla and chocolate chips lots of them. Mixing the batter with his hands he turned the oven while he poured the batter onto the cookie pan. Putting the mess into the still warming oven and waited.

* * *

><p>Clark was driving to Wayne Manor with Oliver and Barry. They both insisted that they should come and hang out with Dick while Bruce was gone so they could spoil their "nephew" without worrying about daddy Bats. Rounding the corner into the mansion Clark heard crying inside the manor.<p>

"I think Dick is lonely he's crying," Clark said worriedly. Then he smelt it. "Something is burning!" he said to the other two men in the car.

"Ohmygod!" Barry said jumping out of the car rushing to the house. Clark stopped the car in front of the house and saw Barry knocking on the door. "Dick let me in it's Uncle Barry!" he yelled.

"I can... only... open... the door... for Uncle Clark..." the kid cried from behind the door.

"I'm right here," Clark sighed. "Let us in," the door clicked open to reveal Dick covered in sticky brown stuff with chocolate chips.

"What happened?" Oliver asked dropping his, Clark's, and Barry's stuff for the weekend in the door way. His nose crinkled at the smell of something burnt.

"I was trying to make cookies," Dick sobbed. Oliver scooped Dick up.

"They can't be that bad," Oliver said.

"Come on let's go to the kitchen," Barry said. Dick nodded and they went to the kitchen. The sight was a disaster. Batter was everywhere there were destroyed eggs on the ground. Salt, sugar, cloud and baking powder scattered the ground.

"Dick, what happened?" Clark asked turning off the oven to be safe.

"Well, I wanted to make you cookies Uncle Clark, like Alfred does... And the first batch came out bad the second and the third... I spilt the flour and everything and I thought I could use the mixer to mix things. But the lid came off and the batter got everywhere. And... And..." Dick started to cry again.

"Shh..." Oliver said. "We can clean this up together and make cookies again." So after about five minutes of cleaning, thanks to Barry, the Kitchen was spotless.

"So how do you make cookies?" Barry finally asked. All three men paused.

"Well…" Clark said pulling out his cell phone. "I'll call my ma and ask her," he said. Dialing the phone he left the kitchen. Dick looked at Barry and Oliver.

"Why are you guys here?" Dick asked curiously. "Only Uncle Clark was supposed to come," he informed.

"Well," Barry started. "We wanted to see you! We rarely get to see you without Bruce in the way, and we wanted to have fun!" he declared. Oliver nodded.

"Besides, I think the last time we saw you was a month ago," he added. "Bruce then kinda banned us from seeing you for a while…" Oliver said.

"Was it because of the time we almost lost Robin when we took him to Japan for his Social Studies project?" Barry asked.

"No, I think it was the second time when we almost lost him in China for the Great Wall of China project…" Oliver answered.

"I remember those trips!" Robin declared as Oliver sat down with Robin in his lap. "I got A's on those assignments!"

"We're proud of you," Barry said ruffling Dick's hair. Clark then walked into the kitchen.

"Well, I couldn't get a hold of her, so I called Diana, and she said she'd be happy to come down and help," Clark announced.

"Auntie Diana?" Dick asked. "Yeppie, we should invited Auntie Dinah here too!" he said. Oliver paled a bit.

"What's wrong Ollie?" Barry asked laughing.

"Nothing, we had a disagreement is all," Oliver responded.

Soon Wonder Woman and Black Canary had come to the house with over night gear as well.

"We hope you don't mind, but we want to spend time with Dick too," Diana said picking Dick up as he ran over to her. She smiled at him and kissed him on the forehead as Dick giggled.

"We are going to make cookies!" Dick said. "Cookies, cookies, cookies!"

"Calm down kid," Barry laughed as Dick jumped up and down in Diana's arms.

"I'm sure that's fine," Clark said. "I think the more of us will make this more fun, so are you all staying until the end of the weekend?" he added. Diana and Dinah both nodded.

"Yep, we figured that with three men watching this little bird nothing would go right," Dinah explained. "Lets go make some cookies," she added snatching Dick from Diana's arms.

* * *

><p>Bruce was worried about Dick, and came home early finishing most everything, so he told himself, he had to do in New York in one day, rather than two. Pulling the car up next to the house at twelve o'clock at night he noticed two cars instead of one. Instantly worried about his little bird Bruce snapped into action and ran into the house only to smell something burning. Nothing was on fire, what was going on? Bruce walked towards the kitchen to a sight that he could not even begin to think of what happened. It almost looked like Black Canary screamed, or Superman and Wonder Woman destroyed the kitchen there were even a few green arrows… Bruce paused. Green arrows? Why was Oliver here? What happened? Bruce felt his shoe steep in something soft and sticky and chose not to look down to see what it was. Flour covered the room, chocolate chips everywhere. Alfred was going to be furious. Running into the living room worried he saw a sight that almost melted his heart. Dick was curled on Clark's lap who was leaning against the couch with Diana and Dinah on both sides of Clark each with one of Dick's hands in theirs, Oliver was lightly snoring on the couch his hand on Dick's head, Barry was somehow squeezed between Diana's head and the couch with his hand on Dick's shoulder. Smiling a bit he wondered what exactly happened. Every single one of the sleeping heroes on the ground had flour covering them, raw eggs in their hair or clothes, cookie batter on their feet. Suddenly Dick started to stir and thrash in Clark's lap. Bruce was about to move when everyone jerked awake.<p>

"No! Don't… don't leave! NOOO!" Dick screamed in his sleep. All the adults jumped into action, Clark started to rock Dick in his sleep. Dinah and Oliver started to sing "Hush little Robin don't you cry." Barry stroked Dick's hair. And finally Diana kissed Dick on the cheek muttered words of comfort. Dick shuddered and then went back into peaceful sleep.

"Hey," Bruce finally whispered walking over to the group.

"Why are you here?" Clark asked a bit surprised as he yawned. "You were supposed to be back on Monday," he informed. Bruce nodded and crouched next to Dick and ran a hand through his black hair.

"Well, I was worried, so I finished my work early, but I can see there was no reason too," Bruce said giving a rare smile. Clark nodded and drifted back to sleep. "How many nightmares has he had?" he added seriously.

"This was his fifth," Oliver yawned stretching on the couch and going back to snoring.

"You guys have done this four other times?" Bruce asked surprised.

"The first time we had no clue what to do," Barry explained. "But we somehow fell into a rhythm," he added falling back to sleep on the floor.

"Is this normal?" Dinah asked.

"Sometimes, I guess no Alfred or me here doesn't help, but one to five nightmares happen at least twice a week," Bruce informed. Dinah nodded and slowly went back to sleep as well.

"This is normal?" Diana asked tiredly.

"His childhood isn't exactly normal," Bruce informed. Diana nodded understanding. "Go back to sleep Princess," he added. Diana nodded and went back to sleep. Bruce stood up and thought for a moment, maybe another day wouldn't kill him, obviously Dick was in good hands. Writing a quick note to the group he left the manor to go back to New York City, because honestly he did not do half the things he had to.

* * *

><p>Morning came and everyone woke up, yawning, after Bruce came Dick did not have another nightmare that night. Yawning and stretching the five adult heroes realized Dick was not in the same room as them.<p>

"OhmygoBruceisgonnakillus!" Barry yelped. "Dickwhereareyou?" he yelled through the house.

The fresh smell of pancakes wafted through living room.

"The kitchen!" they all yelled in horror. They all stampeded through the house to see Dick standing on a stool making pancakes.

"Good morning, Bruce left you guys a note," Dick said pointing to the note on the one clean part of the kitchen table.

"Whatareyoudoing?" Barry asked snatching Dick off the stool.

"Put me down!" little Dick declared. "I am making pancakes like my mommy did! That's the only thing I can really make," he added a little sadly.

"Oh Dickie," Diana sighed pulling Dick from Barry's hands and setting him back on the stool so he could make the last pancake. Doing a cool little flip of the pancake Dick placed it on the stack that was next to him.

"Pancakes and really, Bruce left you guys a note, when did he come last night?" he added not really surprised. Clark picked up the note and opened it.

"In the middle of the night he was worried," Oliver answered back finding a plate and cleaning off the chair and table sitting down. "Do you have syrup?" Oliver added. Dick nodded and pointed to it sitting in front of Oliver. Nodding Oliver took it and poured it on his pancakes taking a bite. "These are good!" he declared.

"That doesn't surprise me he was worried," Dick muttered. "What does it say?" he asked Clark.

"Well," Clark started to read out loud. "Hey everyone, I can see Dick is in good care while I was away so I went back to New York City. Make sure Dick gets to school no time on Monday and clean on the kitchen. If the kitchen isn't clean then I will make you all clean the Batcave… and don't take this lightly. Keep Dick safe, if he is so much as bruised when I come home…" Clark did not finish the rest his face paled. The others walked over and looked at the note.

"Keep Dick safe, got it!" Barry declared. "Let's get cleaning," Clark tossed the note to the side and Dick walked over to it and picked it up to read the last bit.

_I will make sure that you won't make it out of my house alive. Bruce_

**A/N:**

**I think I want to write the China and Japan bits now! Lol! Thanks for reading! REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2: Lost in Japan

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own YJ, DC does…**

**A/N: A flight to Japan is long, and this really isn't realistic, so don't think you can take a private jet and get there in a few hours from where ever you are in the US… just saying…**

Green Arrow was walking through the Watch Tower towards the entertainment room. From the room he heard a loud scream from a pair of tiny lungs. Green Arrow snickered and walked in the room to see their youngest hero pulling at his hair sitting in front of a blank word document on a laptop computer screen. Walking over to the small black haired boy clad in pixie boots, cape and domino mask Oliver picked him up and looked at the screen. Batman had left him at Watch Tower for the weekend because Bruce Wayne had a weekend business meeting and Alfred was in England (sorry this is my excuse for everything…). So Oliver and the other heroes agreed to watch him for Friday, Saturday, and Sunday that week.

"What is going on Little Bird?" Oliver asked.

"I have to do an assignment on Japan for my Social Studies class," Robin answered. "How am I supposed to describe something that I don't know?"

"Well, you could Google it," Green Arrow answered.

"I tried!" Robin whined. "I Googled it in Japanese and…"

"Wait you know Japanese?" Green Arrow asked the eight year old.

"Batman has been working on it with me!" Robin answered back with a smile. "And I am getting quite good he said!"

"Wow, okay, so anyways you Googled it and…"

"Well, I have to describe the feeling of a Cherry Blossom… and how am I supposed to do that when I've never felt one!"

"Robin, I think it means that you have to use your imagination," Green Arrow sighed.

"But… But…" Robin was almost in tears again.

"Let's go," said another voice. Green Arrow turned to see the Flash standing in the door way.

"Where?" Robin whimpered.

"To Japan," Green Arrow said. "Yeah, let's go," he agreed not wanting to see Robin cry. "Go get changed into your civies, and we'll zeta-beam down to my jet and take it to Japan," Robin jumped from Green Arrow's arms.

"Really?" he asked his face lighting up the room. Green Arrow nodded and Robin ran off.

* * *

><p>After the long flight to Japan Queen's jet landed. Dick ran off the plane with Oliver and Barry behind him. Oliver looked at Barry for a moment then spoke.<p>

"Why do I feel like we forgot to do something?" Oliver asked as Dick ran around the air field. "Dick come on! We have to go see the cherry blossoms!" Oliver called as a car drove up. Dick ran over and clung to his "uncles" leg. Oliver laughed and they got into the black car.

"Oliver Queen," came a female voice," I've been waiting for you to show up," the voice speaking in English but had a Japanese accent in it.

"Oh Christ! Hana! What are you doing here?" Oliver asked Barry and Dick looking at a lovely Japanese woman.

"Ollie, who is she?" Barry asked. "Does Dinah know about her?" he added.

"She's the head of my Japanese branch," Oliver said. "Hana this is my friend Barry Allen, and our nephew Dick Grayson," Oliver introduced as Barry pulled Dick into his lap.

"_Hello! Hana! It's a pleasure to meet you!"_ Dick said in Japanese.

"_Your Japanese is quite good,"_ Hana answered back with a smile. "Now Oliver back to business, why are these people here? And you two are brothers?" she asked.

"Well, Dickie here has homework about Japan due, and Barry isn't my brother, we aren't related. None of us are, we are just like family," Oliver explained.

"Ah, makes sense," Hana responded.

"_Um… Hana-san, what does a cherry blossom feel like?" _Dick asked. Hand looked at him a bit surprised that he had managed to say that in Japanese.

"_Well, there is a cherry blossom festival later tonight, after Oliver does his work, you all can go,"_ Dick smiled as Hana spoke. He was going to see real cherry blossoms!

* * *

><p>Batman was tired as he wondered through the Watch Tower. Somehow he had managed to get the meeting done on Saturday instead of Sunday. It was dark and everyone was either sleeping or off on some mission. Walking to his room thinking Dick would be there by now sleeping in his bed he opened the door ready to take his bird home. Turning on a light he saw Dick was not there. <em>Where is he?<em> Batman thought a little worried. He walked towards the entertainment room, maybe he was there sleeping at the desk on his homework. Batman hurried to the entertainment room and opened the door. Superman and Wonder Woman were busy watching late night TV.

"Hey Batman," Wonder Woman smiled looking at him. "Where's your little bird?" she asked.

"That was what I was about to ask…" Batman growled.

"He's not with you?" Superman asked frowning. "Let's go as Green Arrow, or Flash, I am sure they know where he is…" he added. Batman nodded and the three went to Green Arrow's room. Knocking on the door no one answered. Then to Flash's room, again no one answered. Batman was starting to worry now. His glare deepening he rushed off towards zeta-beam transport room where J'onn was. Maybe he knew where they were.

"J'onn, where is Robin?" Batman asked. J'onn looked at Batman a little surprised.

"I thought you knew, I told Oliver to tell you that he and Barry were taking Robin to Japan," J'onn answered.

"They neglected to tell me," Batman growled. "Get me in contact with them," he added. Wonder Woman and Superman exchanged a glance, this was not going to end well.

* * *

><p>"Dick!" Oliver yelled through the mess of people. "Dick!" he called again. He saw Barry zoom into a dark area of the festival. Oliver ran over to him desperate. "Have you found him?" Barry shook his head and Oliver paled. "Batman is going to kill us…" Oliver said. Barry was at a loss for words. How had they lost him? Dick was holding Barry's and Oliver's hands and then he was gone… gone… Barry finally found his voice.<p>

"Batmanisn'tgoingtokillushe'!" Barry said in one breath. "Ohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygod!" Barry cried. Suddenly Oliver's phone went off. Oliver looked at it and his face was suddenly etched in fear.

"It's him…" he squeaked.

"Don'tanswer!" Barry said. Oliver nodded in agreement and ignored the call.

"Was that a good idea?" Oliver asked a little worried.

"I don't know," Barry said after taking a few deep breaths. "But what I do know is we find Dick and then we call Bats," he explained. Oliver nodded in agreement.

"Right we can come up with an excuse later."

* * *

><p>Batman heard the connection click off. Did Oliver just ignore his call? Batman was starting to fume. "Beam me down to the Cave now!" Batman barked.<p>

"Us too!" Superman said, wanting to make sure that Batman or Bruce wouldn't kill anyone. Wonder Woman nodded in agreement. J'onn nodded and beamed the three down.

* * *

><p>"He ignored me!" Bruce yelled on his private jet with Clark and Diana. "They are so dead," Bruce growled.<p>

"Calm down Bruce," Clark said, but Bruce ignored him.

"Dead, they are dead."

* * *

><p>Dick was lost, he had no clue where he was. He was sitting in an alley, hiding behind a large trashcan. He was crying as he held his legs close to his chest. He did not really know how he go there, but he saw something cool and left to look at it and then realized Uncle Barry and Uncle Oliver were gone. Then he remembered, if something went wrong then he should push the Bat-button on the emergency communicator.<p>

* * *

><p>"YOU LOST HIM! YOU LOST MY SON!" Bruce yelled. After he, Clark and Diana had landed in Japan it took him no time to find Oliver and Barry. Oliver and Barry flinched. "YOU SHOULD HAVE KEPT AN EYE ON HIM! AND YOU SHOULD HAVE TOLD ME WHERE YOU WERE GOING! I TRUSTED YOU!" That one hurt and Oliver looked down ashamed. They lost Dick that was all there was too it.<p>

"Bruce, this isn't getting us anywhere and people are beginning to stare," Clark said. Several people had stopped to watch the drama in front of them. Stupid Americans.

"Clark's right Bruce," Diana said putting a hand on Bruce's shoulder. "This is not going to find Dick," she said.

"Right…" Bruce growled. "I am not done with you two yet…" he added with a hiss. The two nodded in shame and looked away. Suddenly something from Bruce's pocket started to beep. "Oh thank God," he said looking at his phone. "I know where Dick is," he said.

* * *

><p>After a while of searching Bruce heard sobbing from an alley. "Dick?" Bruce asked hopefully rounding the corner. Suddenly a small figure launched himself at Bruce and clung to him. "Thank God, Dick," Bruce sighed in relief holding Dick close to him.<p>

"Daddy!" Dick cried.

"It's okay I'm here now."

* * *

><p>It had been four days since Oliver and Barry lost Dick, and DickRobin was back at the Watch Tower with Batman. Robin made his way to his Uncles and smiled.

"I got an A plus on my assignment!" he declared holding up the paper in triumph.

"That's great!" Green Arrow said and patted him on the head only for Batman to snatch Robin away from the two men.

"You are not allowed to watch or be with him ever again!" Batman hissed.

"But Daddy," Robin whined. "I like them!" he said.

"We can't ever see him again?" Flash asked disheartened.

"We'll see," Batman growled as he hurried Robin away from the two bad influences.

**A/N:**

**Me: Sorry for the bad ending I guess. China will come when I have a muse and I think I know how Chapter five for Listen to your heart will go!**

**Robin: You are going to kill me!**

**Me: No! No one wanted you to die!**

**Robin: Really?**

**Me: …**

**Robin: What does that mean?**

**Me: Me review?**

**Robin: Don't ignore me!**

**Me: :) Review!**


	3. Chapter 3: Movie Night

**Disclaimer: What do you think?**

**I hope you all enjoy this!**

* * *

><p>Bruce looked up at the chandelier and frowned. "Richard John Grayson get down from there!" he called to the nine-year old boy some how curled into a ball in the chandelier.<p>

"No!" Richard yelled back, frustration in his voice.

"This is not the way to handle this!" Bruce snapped back in frustration. Dick was silent as he stayed up in the chandelier.

"No! You said I couldn't go with you!" Dick yelled back to Bruce. "I want to go!" he yelled back.

"You can't Dick… you're…"

"TOO YOUNG!" Dick yelled back from the ceiling. "Just go to your fancy party. You know, I can go on patrol with Batman as Robin, but as Dick Grayson I can't go to a fancy get together and have to stay home."

"Dick, you aren't going to have any fun," Bruce tried to explain. It had been almost a year since Dick had come to live with Bruce and Bruce had yet to take Dick to a formal event.

"How would you know?" Dick insisted. Dick hated it when Bruce left, and Bruce could see that. But a nine-year old would be sure to get board at a fancy party.

"Dick, I don't have time for this…" Bruce sighed. "Uncle Clark is coming to babysit," Bruce added trying to entice the boy to come down.

"Uncle Clark?" Dick asked. "Why not Alfred?"

"Alfred has to drive me to the party and I thought you would rather have Uncle Clark come," Bruce said. "And he said that Uncle Hal is coming too…" much to Bruce's dismay. Bruce did not want Hal to come and influence his son, but if this was how the night was starting, Clark may need some help.

"Uncle Hal?" Dick sniffed from the chandelier looking down. Bruce nodded and sighed rubbing his eyes as the doorbell rang.

"They are here," Bruce sighed as Alfred went to get the door. "Hey guys," Bruce sighed as the two heroes walked into the main room.

"Hey, so where is little Dick?" Hal asked Bruce looking around for the little hero. Bruce sighed and pointed up. Hal and Clark followed Bruce's finger and saw Dick in the chandelier.

"Oh my god!" Clark declared worried. "Dick what are you doing up there?" Clark asked worriedly.

"Bruce won't take me with him," Dick huffed up in the ceiling. Hal laughed as Clark was still worriedly looking up.

"Daddy's boy," Hal muttered under his breath.

"Okay Dick I am leaving," Bruce said walking towards the door.

"NOOOO!" Dick yelled jumping from the chandelier, making both Hal and Clark jump into action. But Bruce pushed them aside as Dick did a few twists and turns landing on his feet.

"Bruce what where you…" Clark started.

"If you had gotten in his way he might have hurt himself. Dick has been doing this for years," Bruce sighed. Dick ran over to Bruce and jumped into his arms. "Be good for them and don't let Hal influence you," Bruce told Dick. "If anything bad happens don't hesitate to call," Bruce added. Then he turned on Hal and Clark and gave a small glare. "Make sure he doesn't have a reason to call," then Bruce set Dick down and smiled and left. As soon as Bruce left with Alfred Dick started to cry.

"Shh…" Clark said sweeping Dick into his arms. "Bruce will be back," he smiled. Dick choked on a sob and nodded trying to smile.

"So kid, what do you want to do?" Hal asked snatching Dick from Clark.

"Um… watch a movie?" Dick asked softly. "Bruce won't let me watch 'The Lion King'…" Dick said. The two men looked at each other horrified. Dick wasn't aloud to watch 'The Lion King'? That would have to change tonight.

"Come on, we'll watch it," Clark declared as they made their way to the television room.

* * *

><p>It was coming and Clark and Hal had been oblivious to it up until this point. Dick seemed to love this movie so much. He was jumping up and down on the couch, leaping from Hal's lap to Clark's and then the two men realized why Bruce never let Dick watch this movie.<p>

"Um… Dick, why don't you get some more popcorn," Clark suggested. Dick looked at him.

"Why? It's getting really good! Why is Scar taking Simba there?" Dick asked.

"Dick, let's go get the popcorn…" Hal said ready to take the boy in his arms. Dick avoided them.

"Why?" Dick asked again. "What are the three laughing doggies doing?" he added.

"Dick lets…" Clark started. Dick gasped as Simba was on the tree and his eyes were glued to the set.

"But it's getting good!" Dick protested.

"Dick… come on lets…" Hal tired then it happened. Mufasa was on the cliff and Scar sent him falling to his death. Dick's mouth opened, closed, opened, closed, and then tears fell from his eyes and he ran from the room. Hal face palmed and Clark groaned.

* * *

><p>"DICK!" Clark yelled in the large house. "Where are you?" he called. Clark could hear Dick's sobs from somewhere in the vents, but they were lead lined. Damn that Bat, Clark cursed a bit.<p>

"Dick come on… Simba meets Alfred and Batman!" Hal tried. That actually worked to Clark's surprise. Clark could hear the pitter-pat of Dick walking towards them in the vents. A vent opened and Dick clambered out and Hal caught him.

"Simba meets Alfred and Batman?" Dick asked tears still in his eyes, as he wiped his nose. Hal thought for a moment and then answered.

"Well, he meets two people like them," Hal offered. "It has a happy ending," Hal added. Clark was almost surprised at how well Hal was handling the kid.

"Really?" Dick asked softly looking up at Hal hopefully.

"Yes, and we don't have to finished the movie, we can watch something else," Hal added. Dick nodded, and smiled.

* * *

><p>They finished the movie without any problems and Dick was happy at the end. Then Dick asked if they could watch another one. Dick nodded and picked out 'Tarzan' innocent enough. Dick enjoyed this one too, until the end where Clayton fell to his death and was more or less hanged… Sure he was the bad guy but still to fall… Dick broke down again. Dick ran from the room crying again and the two men groaned. Clark then heard the sounds of a phone. Oh no… Dick was calling Bruce.<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>Brwce?"<em> Dick sobbed on the phone. _"Brwce?"_ he asked again. _"__Where are… you?"_ he asked desperately on the phone.

"I'm leaving right now Dickie," Bruce answered as started to get ready to leave early. "What happened?" Bruce asked hearing the echo of the sobs on the other end of the line. Bruce sighed the kid was in the vents…

"_They… fewl…"_ Dick managed. Bruce swore he was going to kill the two idiots.

"Dickie, I have to hang up, but I'll be there in a half hour," he promised. What the hell happened?

"_Okay…"_ Dick answered. Bruce reluctantly clicked the phone off. Quickly he made he left and started on his way home.

* * *

><p>"I am sorry Master Bruce," Alfred said as they stood in the rain next to a car with a flat tire. "I called for the extra car to come and have someone wait with this one until the tow truck gets here…" Alfred sighed. "I realize you want to get home, but it will be another half hour to an hour at least."<p>

"Well… make if sooner," Bruce almost snapped. "Sorry Alfred," Bruce sighed. "I'm worried," he explained. The butler nodded and placed a hand on Bruce's shoulder.

"Let's wait in the car before you catch a cold," Alfred added as Bruce sneezed.

* * *

><p>"Dick come on out please," Hal coxed. "We won't watch another movie, let's read a book, I know we can read Humpty Dumpty! Wait no he had a great fall…" Dick's cries got loud and Hal was mentally hitting himself.<p>

"I called Dinah, Diana, and Shayera," Clark said walking over. "They are all coming," he warned. Hal gulped, oh by the ring, they were all coming.

"Dickie?" Shayera's voice called. Well they let themselves in.

"Auntie Shayera?" Dick asked from the vents. The vent door opened and Dick's head popped out his little blue eyes shinning with tears. Shayera pulled him from the vents.

"Did those two idiots make you cry?" Diana asked walking over patting Dick on the head. He shook his head.

"Then what happened?" Dinah asked curiously.

"We watched 'The Lion King,' and 'Tarzan'," Dick said softly. The three women looked at each other then glared at the boys.

"I am taking Dick to bed," Shayera said moving up towards Dick's room. As soon as they were gone Diana and Dinah started to yell.

"What were you thinking?"

"Why would you show him those movies?"

"What in the world…"

"We're sorry!" Clark said holding up his hands. "We had forgotten…"

"The major part of the whole movie," Dinah finished. "Right," she rolled her eyes.

"And you shouldn't be apologizing to us!" Diana snapped. "It's Dick!" they nodded and followed the girls with their heads down towards Dick's room.

* * *

><p>"Twinkle, twinkle, little star, how I wonder what you are. Up above the sky so bright. Like a diamond in the night. Twinkle, twinkle, little star, how I wonder what you are," Dick and Shayera sang together.<p>

"Beautiful," she smiled kissing him on the forehead. Dick smiled happily there was a knock on the door and everyone walked in.

"Hey big boy," Hal said. Shayera pulled Dick into a protective hug. Dick weaseled out of her grasp and ran over to the two men.

"Thank you for a fun night!" Dick said hugging the two men. Confusion settled over them, but they would take what they could get. They tucked Dick in and sighed and walked down stairs.

* * *

><p>About twenty minutes after tucking Dick in and some late night television shows Clark heard the sounds of screams from Dick's room.<p>

"Dick!" he said running up the stairs.

"Don't fall!" Dick yelled in his sleep. "NOOOO!" he screamed. Diana zoomed in protectively and started to rub Dick's back.

"Shhhh…" she tried. But Dick only screamed louder, nothing they tried seemed to work and then…

Dick's door slammed open and there stood a drenched figure that looked like the devil himself. He shoved everyone aside and sat down next to Dick.

"I'm here," the man said soothingly. "It's okay wake up," he said letting a wet hand run through the boy's hair. Dick opened his eyes and grabbed the man's hand.

"Bruce?" Dick asked. Bruce nodded, Dick smiled and went back to sleep. Bruce stood up and turned on the five heroes.

"You are all…" Bruce coughed and Alfred rushed in.

"Master Bruce I beg that you go take a warm shower and get into dry clothes, walking was not your best idea. Even the Batman can get colds," Alfred said pushing Bruce from the room.

"Lucky that I feel like Hell. Now get out of here before I change my mind," Bruce coughed. The five heroes ran from the room not caring to explain what happened. Nothing would get through to Daddy-bats at this point. They were just lucky that Bruce Wayne caught a cold, but they knew his wrath would come.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**Me: REVIEW!**

**Superman: I felt like I was going to die…**

**Hal: Me too…**

**Me: REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4: Movie Night Part 2

**Movie Night Part 2**

**Disclaimer: I do not own YJ in this universe because sadly DC does, maybe in another one I do, but not this one... I am crying about this. Lol**

**A/N: This sucks I know so please excuse it!**

* * *

><p>M'gann was attempting to make a batch of chocolate chip cookies, however they were not baking very well. Sighing as she tossed the batch again and looked the cookbook in front of her. There was a whoosh of air next to her causing her to turn and see Wally next to her with several DVDs in his hands.<p>

"What are those for?" M'gann asked as Conner, Kaldur, Artemis, and Robin walked in the room.

"We thought we should watch some movies tonight beautiful," Wally smiled. He set the movies down and the team all sat down around the TV. "Pick one out," he said. M'gann nodded and looked through the DVDs and picked one out.

"What did you pick out?" Artemis asked as M'gann walked over towards the team. M'gann looked down at the DVD again and then to the team.

"Umm… 'The Lion King,' is that okay?" she asked softly. Robin was about to say something before Wally cut in.

"Perfect," he snatched the movie from M'gann and put it in the DVD player. Robin sighed a bit and watched the movie, he'd be okay but he knew when he had to leave.

* * *

><p>It was coming and Robin stood up. "Dude where are you going?" Wally asked as Robin started to leave. "It's the height of the movie!" Wally added forgetting why his friend was trying to leave.<p>

"I've seen it, I'm going to go to the bathroom," he lied easily attempting to leave.

"It's okay," Miss. Martian said, "We can pause it," Robin shook his head.

"No need," he tried to explain attempting to make his escape. Miss. Martian looked at him.

"It's okay we can pause it my friend," Aqualad repeated. Robin shook his head again this time just leaving. The group decided to pause the movie but Robin did not notice.

* * *

><p>Robin figured it was enough time to go back to the group and walked back into the room. "Hey guys, I'm…" he stopped, Miss. Martian had started the movie again noticing Robin was back, Mufasa fell. Robin watched the lion fall to the ground with a thud. Robin started to shake and fell to his knees his eyes wide.<p>

"Robin?" Superboy asked realizing what just happened, everyone was to engaged in what just happened to notice. Miss. Martain stopped the movie just as Simba was attempting to wake his father up. Robin started to shake even harder, and Wally hit himself in the head.

"Turn the movie off," Wally ordered rushing over to Robin's side. "And someone… call Batman," he added. Aqualad nodded and left the room to call Robin's mentor. "Robin, it's okay," Wally soothed rubbing Robin's back.

"What is going on?" Artemis demanded as she turned the movie off.

"Nothing," Wally snapped a little to quickly. "Come one Robin let's go," Wally tried to tug Robin off his knees.

"They fell," Robin whispered barely audible.

"It's okay Robin," Wally said again. Artemis, Superboy, and Miss. Martain watched in shock, what had caused their little bird to act this way?

"Hey guys I heard that you were watching a movie," came Roy's voice as he walked into the room and saw his little brother in shock on his knees. Roy ran over and kneeled next to Robin. "What happened?" he demanded looking at Miss. Martain.

"We were watching 'The Lion King' and…" she started feeling bad she picked that movie. Roy cut her off before she could finish.

"YOU WATCHED THAT MOVIE?" Roy demanded looking at Wally furious. "I THOUGHT YOU KNEW BETTER!"

"I forgot…" Wally squeaked.

"HOW COULD YOU FORGET?" Roy yelled again making Wally shrink.

"Roy I think you should calm down," Artemis said softly. Roy turned on Artemis about to say something but Batman briskly walked into the room and gave a full throttle Daddy-Bat's glare at everyone. Aqualad was following in complete silence. Batman walked over to Robin's side pushing Wally away and picked Robin up in his arms and left leaving everyone but Roy and Wally stunned.

* * *

><p>Batman pulled his cowl down as he walked with the now crying Robin in his arms. Bruce was going to kill Wally later, but had to take care of Dick first. Pulling off Dick's mask he brought the boy upstairs to his room. Setting Dick down on the bed and Bruce sat next to him. Dick curled into a ball and grabbed Bruce's hand and clung to it for dear life.<p>

"It's okay I am here my little bird," Bruce soothed over and over. After awhile Dick fell asleep and let go of Bruce's hand. Slowly standing up Bruce left and went back down to the cave ready to kill Wally.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**Me: I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Robin: This piece is really shitty...**

**Me: Watch it mister, I can kill you in the next one I write...**

**Robin: Batman!**

**Me: Ohgod... *runs***

**Robin: *smirks* Anyways, Sanura would like me to tell you all to review!**

**Me: HIDE ME!**


	5. Chapter 5: Clue

**Disclaimer: I do not, I repeat! I DO NOT OWN YOUNG JUSTICE! I still cry at night about that… Lol. SO READ AND REVIEW!**

* * *

><p>Robin walked into the entertainment room of the Watchtower holding his new board game Alfred gave him for his ninth birthday yesterday. Little Robin walked in and saw Superman, Wonder Woman, Hal Jordan, Flash, and Green Arrow. Robin smiled and ran in and jumped in Superman's lap.<p>

"Hey kid," he said a little surprised.

"Uncle Clark," Robin said looking up at Clark behind his domino mask. "I'm nine now!" he said proudly.

"Really?" Hal asked plucking Robin from Superman's lap. "So what do you have their big boy?" he asked pointing at the box.

"It's a new game Alfred got me!" he said holding it up proudly. "Batman won't play it with me so would you guys play with me?" he asked sweetly.

"Okay," Wonder Woman said smiling pulling Robin away from Hal. "What is this game?" she asked as Robin looked up beaming.

"Clue!" he declared. "I am going to be Colonel Mustard!" he added. All the heroes but Wonder Woman looked at each other when Robin announced the game.

"Okay," Oliver said slowly. "Have you ever played Clue before?" he asked. Robin shook his head.

"Nope! Although I read the rules so I know how to play!" he announced. "You can be Mr. Green," he said handing Oliver the little green man. "You can me Miss. Scarlett," he said to Flash handing him the little red woman.

"Why am I a woman?" Flash demanded.

"Because you are the scarlet speedster!" Robin declared the rest of the group almost laughed. "Wait… Who should be Mr. Green?"

"I thought that would be me," Green Arrow said. Robin frowned though.

"But there is Green Lantern…" Robin pouted. "Umm… You can be Professor Plum I guess…" he said to Hal handing over the last male piece. "That makes you Mrs. White," he said handing the piece to Wonder Woman, "And you Mrs. Peacock," he said handing the Blue Boy Scout the blue woman. "Okay let's start!"

* * *

><p>The board was set the cards handed out and the murder, weapon, and room in the middle of the board. Robin looked at his cards and started to check off a few boxes on the slip of paper, as did the other heroes. Robin watched the other heroes closely and smiled a bit. After the first few rounds it was Robin's turn and he was in the kitchen.<p>

"It was Miss. Scarlett, in the kitchen, with the rope," Robin declared without rolling the dice. The group looked at each other surprised. "Can anyone prove me wrong?" Robin asked a little too gleefully.

"I can't," everyone muttered. Happily Robin picked up the envelope and opened it.

"I was right!" he declared.

"How?" Superman asked.

"Well, I watched and listened, when we got our cards, I watched everyone checking off cards in their boxes. I was able to narrow down the murder, and then I listened to your guesses. Uncle Hal was able to prove your guess of 'Mr. Green in the lounge, with the lead pipe,' wrong with the lead pipe, but I could prove you wrong with Mr. Green, and you had the lounge, so I could cross those off. Then Uncle Barry asked if it was 'Miss. Scarlett in the dinning room with the lead pipe,' I knew that no one had Miss. Scarlett, and Hal had the lead pipe and I figured Uncle Barry had the dining room," Robin explained.

"How did you know I had that card?" Flash demanded. "You looked at my hand!"

"I did not! I just happen to know that most people would always guess a card that they have and tend to guess something that someone else did… It's only logical," Robin said. "Then Uncle Hal guessed 'Mr. Green in the library with the lead pipe,' and again I had Mr. Green, and Uncle Hal the lead pipe but Auntie Diana said that she could prove him wrong. So I knew that she had the library. Then it was my turn but I chose not to guess, because I did not see the value of being wrong… So it was Auntie Diana's turn and she guessed 'Professor Plumb in the conservatory with the rope,' I already knew that it was Miss. Scarlett, so she must have had either the conservatory or the rope. Uncle Oliver was able to prove her wrong with the conservatory because of where Auntie Diana crossed off the box, so I knew it was the rope."

"Wait, any of us could have had the rope," Green Arrow interjected.

"Well, based on body language I could see that none of you could prove her wrong, except Uncle Oliver. So it was the rope," Robin deduced. "So I was narrowed down to the kitchen, hall, ballroom, study, billiard room," Robin smiled. "Then it was Uncle Oliver's turn, he asked 'Miss. Scarlet in the hall with the rope,' I was the only one able to prove him wrong so I showed him the hall," Robin said. "So that only made it clear to me on the person and weapon. Then it was back to Uncle Clark, he guessed, 'Professor Plum in the study with the lead pipe,' I knew that Auntie Diana had Professor Plum and Uncle Hal the lead pipe, so when Uncle Barry proved him wrong I knew that it was the study. Then it was Uncle Hal's guess, 'Mrs. White in the kitchen with the candlestick,' I have the candle stick so I could prove him wrong, and was the only one able too. But I knew that it was the rope, so obviously Uncle Hal had Miss. White, so it was the kitchen!" Robin declared. "So then I guessed!" Robin declared.

"But what about our other cards?" Superman asked the young hero.

"Uncle Oliver has the conservatory, knife, and wrench. Uncle Hal has the lead pipe, Mrs. White, and the billiard room. Uncle Clark has the lounge, gun and Colonel Mustard. Auntie Diana had the library, ballroom, and Professor Plum. Uncle Barry had the dinning room, study and Miss. Peacock. So that leaves me with Mr. Green, the hall, and the candlestick." Robin said.

"That took you too long to figure out," came a voice in the back of the room. "You should have been able to guess at the beginning," Batman came from the corner of the room making everyone but Robin jump in surprise.

"I know but I did good!" Robin answered back. Batman smirked a bit and ruffled the kid's hair. "I won…" he added.

"Yeah, but you should have been able to figure it out as soon as the cards were dealt, we'll have to work on your deduction skills… Pack up it is time to go," he added. Robin nodded and put all the pieces and cards back into the boxes.

"Thanks for playing with me!" Robin said happily giving the stunned heroes each a hug. Then the bats left the Watchtower.

"I am never playing Clue with a Bat again," Flash declared.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**Here are the hands if you want to seem them:**

**Dick's Hand**

**Mr. Green**

**Hall**

**Candlestick**

**Hal's Hand**

**Lead Pipe**

**Mrs. White**

**Billiard room**

**Clark's Hand**

**Lounge**

**Gun**

**Colonel Mustard**

**Oliver's Hand**

**Conservatory**

**Knife**

**Wrench**

**Diana's Hand**

**Library**

**Professor Plum**

**Ballroom**

**Barry's Hand**

**Dinning room**

**Study**

**Mrs. Peacock**

**Me: You are going to have to assume that these guesses happened over a period of time. Robin is still learning his detective skills after all! :)**

**Robin: Do I get another chance to play Clue?**

**Me: Trust me, you will! :) Do you want the honor of the review thing?**

**Robin: I would love that honor! Sanura would like you to review this for her! Thank you very much!**


	6. Chapter 6: Clue Part 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own YJ, DC does… blah, blah, blah…**

**This is short and poorly written but I hope you all enjoy it the same! :)**

Robin walked silently into the cave to see M'gann, Conner, Kaldur, Artemis, and Wally all starting to play a game. Walking silently and unnoticed Robin walked to the shadows. The game started and M'gann roled the dice. Robin watched and then sighed, too easy.

"It's Mr. Green in the Ballroom with the lead pipe," Robin declared surprising everyone. They turned to see Robin sitting on the couch with no good view of the cards.

"How long have you been there?" Wally demanded.

"Long enough, Mr. Green in the Ballroom with the lead pipe," Robin repeated.

"You're not even playing! And no one even guessed yet!" Artemis stated. "You can't possibly be right!"

"Okay, just saying," Robin got up and left the room. The group went back to the game and after awhile Wally made a guess.

"Mr. Green in the Ballroom with the lead pipe," he declared.

"You agree with the bird?" Artemis snapped.

"Robin is trained by the world's greatest detective," Wally shrugged. "And the guess is starting to make sense," no one could prove Wally/Robin's guess wrong. So Wally happily snatched the envelope and opened it. "Sweet, I…" Artemis shot Wally a glare, "…Robin was right!"

"Told you so," Robin said walking by eating a protein bar.

"Robin how did you know?" M'gann asked.

"I got Clue for my birthday one year, and I went and played with the League, and I took too long to guess," Robin explained. "Batman was watching the entire time, so I had to memorize all the combinations, and all the possible ways the cards could be in order, before dealt and shuffled. Then I had to memorize how they could be shuffled and then how they could be distributed depending on the amount of players and what not… I used to love Clue, now I frankly hate it," Robin sighed. "But whatever, your next game if you chose to play the chance of it being Miss. Scarlett in the kitchen with the rope is fairly high, see you guys later I have to go train with Batman," Robin left and the team looked at each other. They dealt the cards as if they would play checked the envelope and tossed it aside frustrated.

"I hate Bats," Wally muttered. "Let's play something else," he said.

"Agreed, would you like to play Monopoly?" Aqualad asked holding up the board game.

"Why not," Superboy huffed.

**A/N:**

**Me: See Robin you got to play clue again!**

**Robin: Meh… Would you like me to do the review thing again?**

**Me: Nah… I can do it. I would like you all to please review! Thank you I hope you enjoyed! Next is Clue Part 3 with Nightwing! If you don't like that idea then let me know via reviews.**

**Robin: Who is Nightwing?**

**Me: Wouldn't you like to know.**


	7. Chapter 7: Lost in China

**Disclaimer: You all know what goes here, I won't bother stating the obvious.**

**Here is Lost in China for all you who wanted it.**

* * *

><p>The Flash ran through the Watchtower and skidded to a halt when he heard a frustrated cry come from Batman's room. Curious he knocked on the door and to his surprise it opened. But instead of Batman he looked down to see the small caped crusader Robin.<p>

"Hey kid what's up?" Flash asked curiously picking little Robin up. Robin huffed crossing his arms and looked at the desk that he was working at.

"I have to do a report on the Great Wall of China… But how am I supposed to do that when I haven't actually seen it?" Robin asked.

"Picture?" Flash asked.

"But the report says that I have to describe what it is like to go to the Great Wall of China!"

"I think it means figuratively," Flash supplied but Robin frowned.

"If I am supposed to imagine it then why doesn't it say so?"

"Robin, I think you are taking this a bit too far…" Flash sighed, but the little boy pouted.

"Okay… I think we can have J'onn beam us to China if you would like," Flash said. Robin flashed a grin.

"Really?"

"No," came Green Arrow's voice. "Remember Japan Flash?"

"But… I got an A plus…" Robin pouted.

"But Batman would kill us if we don't tell him and he is currently off planet," Green Arrow said. "He only reluctantly left you with us…" he added.

"I know but… Please? I won't wonder off again!" Robin looked up at them, even with his mask on Green Arrow knew his blue eyes were wide and hopeful.

"Fine…" he muttered giving into Robin's cuteness.

"Yes!"

"BUT! We have to m

* * *

><p>ake sure to leave a not for Batman," Green Arrow said.<p>

"Okay!" Robin smiled and scribbled on a piece of paper and left it in front of the picture of him and Batman on the desk.

"Get changed into your civilian clothes and we can go," Green Arrow sighed. "We'll meet you in the zeta-beam room in five minutes."

* * *

><p>Five minutes later Dick, Oliver, and Barry were ready to go. Oliver told J'onn where they were going and to tell Batman where they were as soon as Batman got back from his mission. J'onn agreed and beamed the three down to China a few miles from the Great Wall.<p>

"It's HUGE!" Dick declared ready to run off towards it.

"Not so fast," Oliver said grabbing Dick's collar. "We are not going to lose you here!" Dick nodded and stood but his uncles' sides.

Batman had just gotten back from his off planet mission and was tired. Everything was sore and he knew that there were a few badly bruised ribs that he would have to look at later. He just wanted to get Robin and go… but when he walked in his room and saw the quickly scrawled note he almost yelled, but Batman doesn't yell so instead he scowled.

"J'onn, where are they?" Batman growled as he walked into the zeta-beam room.

"China, Robin had a Great Wall of China report so they took him to China," J'onn said.

"Beam me down," Batman ordered.

"In your current attire?" J'onn asked. Batman cursed, he normally was never out of his uniform in the tower…

"Yes," Batman snapped. "Now, and I'll com you when to beam us back up."

* * *

><p>"Richard?" Barry yelled. "Oliver where's…"<p>

"Oh my god, we lost him again…" Oliver moaned. Where could he have gone? It was only China right? And the Great Wall only a very popular tourist destination… And the tiny Richard Grayson wouldn't be that hard to find… right?

"RICHARD!" Barry yelled. "RICHARD!" Someone glared at Barry.

"Sorry, lost kid…" Oliver muttered.

"Where could he be?" Barry almost yelled again. Then their com units went off.

"_This is Batman, I have Robin, I picked him up. You idiots, you lost my son again! You are lucky some nice American traveler found him and took care of him until I came! I told J'onn not to beam you up, find your own god damn way home,"_ the come went silent.

"We are never going to be allowed to see Dick again are we?" Barry moaned.

"Probably, let's just focus on finding a way home…"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**Me: Sorry it's kinda short… I don't really have much muse, but you guys wanted China so here is the China bit for you all…**

**Nightwing do the review thing…**

**Nightwing: Okay!  
><strong>

**Robin: Isn't that my job?**

**Me: Well… don't worry about it Robin, Nightwing if you please sweetheart.**

**Nightwing: No problem darling. Sanura likes reviews, that are helpful and loves really nice reviews that have some thought in them thank you for reading.**

**Me: Nicely done gorgeous!**

**Nightwing: Anytime.**


	8. Chapter 8: Sleeping

**Disclaimer: I do not own YJ.**

"Robin?" M'gann asked walking into the training room where Robin was currently working on the rings. "How long have you been training?" she asked him flipped off the rings and barely stuck the landing. Grabbing a towel wiping off his sweat he shrugged.

"I don't really know… Three in the morning?" Robin yawned. "I couldn't get to bed," he sighed. "I don't do well some times at night," he answered back rubbing his eyes. "I think I am going to go and work on the…"

"No," M'gann said pulling Robin out of the training room. "You are going to bed," she said pulling Robin behind her.

"I'm fine," Robin yawned. "I have to practice…" Robin barely pulled free and wobbled on his feet walking back towards the gym.

"No!" M'gann snapped grabbing Robin's hand and pulled him with her towards his room. "Open your door," she ordered Robin tiredly opened the door and M'gann pulled Robin in and set him on the bed. "Go to sleep," M'gann said pushing Robin's hair out of his face.

"Thanks mom…" he muttered before his head hit the pillow. M'gann blinked but smiled and left the room closing the door behind her.

X

Superboy walked into the kitchen to see Robin sitting at the table drifting in and out of sleep. Several bruises were forming on his face and Robin was trying to eat the apple he had. "Robin? Are you okay?" Superboy asked. Robin looked up with a glazed look in his eyes.

"Wha?" Robin muttered looking up. "Oh! I am fine!" Robin declared taking a bite of the apple.

"Robin?" he asked. "Really what's wrong?"

"Late night, Batman and I got into a fight with the Riddler," Robin answered. "I got to go train, Miss. M wouldn't let me yesterday…" Robin said standing up and started to limp towards the training room.

"Are you limping?" Superboy demanded walking over to Robin. Robin looked up and shook his head only to regret that and wobble on his feet. Superboy caught Robin and picked him up.

"Put me down!" Robin tried to struggle out of Superboy's arms. Superboy looked down at Robin with a laser glare. Robin tried to give his Batman glare back but was too tired.

"You are going to bed," Superboy stated carrying Robin off to his room. Setting Robin in the bed he pulled the cover over him and sighed as the little bird quickly drifted off to sleep.

X

Artemis and Zatanna watched Robin train. Something was off, he was missing the easy things, a few targets in target practice, his landings from a few flips were sloppy. They saw the little bird yawn as he was balancing on the beam, stumble and fall.

"Oh my god!" Artemis yelled. Artemis and Zatanna ran over to Robin's side and sat next to him. "Robin, are you okay?" she asked. Robin moaned and looked at Artemis.

"I'm fine…" he answered back. Sitting up he winced.

"Seriously! Are you okay?" Zatanna demanded helping him as he sat up. Robin nodded.

"I have just been sleep deprived, nothing new, I got a few hours yesterday, and the day before, but I had to go back to Gotham," Robin sighed. "Crime has been up in Gotham this week."

"Come on, you are going to get some sleep," Artemis stated helping Robin up. Zatanna nodded and took Robin's other side and helped him and Artemis get Robin to his room. "Get in bed," Artemis ordered. Robin nodded and lowered himself onto the bed.

"Sleep tight," Zatanna smiled and pulled the cover over Robin.

"Thanks," Robin said falling asleep. The two smiled as the little bird curled up and fell asleep.

X

Wally and Roy were at Wayne manor to hang out with Dick. They got there and Alfred let them in saying that Richard was training. The kid was always training, and sometimes it worried Wally and Roy. The two looked at each exasperated and headed to the gym. When they got into the gym Dick was sprawled on the ground the two older 'brothers' ran to Dick worriedly.

"Dickwakeup!" Wally said quickly. Dick rolled over and opened his blue eyes and looked up at Wally.

"Five… more… minutes…" Dick pleaded. "I…" he grumbled and then blinked a few times. "Oh! Sorry! We were supposed to hang…" Dick said sitting up and coughing a bit.

"Dick how much sleep have you gotten?" Roy asked worriedly.

"A couple hours each day, the team forced me to sleep," Dick coughed.

"But let me guess, you got back up and did something anyways, Dick you do this all the time, you stay up for a week, get sick, when are you going to learn?" Wally snapped. Dick groaned and curled into a ball to sleep. "And you can't just sleep here!" Wally yelled.

"Come on Dick, you are going to bed," Roy sighed picking Dick off the ground and carried him off towards his room. Tucking Dick into bed they saw him cuddle with his pillow and drift off into deep slumber.

"I'll inform Alfred," Wally sighed walking from the room. Roy felt Dick's forehead and sighed it was warm. Why did Dick always do this? It was getting stupid, it happened at least once a month, if not every other month. The door opened and Bruce was in the doorway.

"How long?" Bruce asked. "How long has he gone without sleep?"

"I am not sure," Roy sighed. "I know he has gotten at least eight hours this week, sounds like the team forced him to get some sleep," Roy answered. "I think I am going to go," at that he left the Bats alone. Roy noticed out of the corner of his eye Bruce sit down at Dick's side.

**A/N:**

**Me: Hello!**

**Robin: Would you like me to do the review thing?**

**Me: … You sound so eager…**

**Robin: Well last time you let that Nightwing person do it.**

**Nightwing: *****Hugs and kisses me***** Hey babe.**

**Me: Damn… Hey gorgeous, should we let the little bird do his thing?**

**Nightwing: Sure! *****Kisses me*******

**Me: Damn…**

**Robin: Gross! Anyways, I still want to know who the Hell… Sorry Batman and Alfred! I mean heck this Nightwing guy is. Now it is time for the review thingy! Sanura loves reviews and apparently this Nightwing guy… SO reviews are good! Thank you!**


	9. Chapter 9: Easter Part 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own YJ, just the Bat-basket, because you will see it again! Although I am sure I'm not the only one to come up with the idea.**

Ten-year old Dick Grayson looked at the calendar. It was almost Easter. Dick remembered when his parents told him about Easter when he was younger, Jesus Christ's rebirth or something like that. However when the visited with the United States, with the circus, however it was completely different. There were colored eggs, and rabbits, chicks and all sorts of other things. When Dick asked what it was his parents explained. In the United States they had the Easter Bunny who visited children and hid Easter eggs for them to find. The eggs had candy and such in them, and when Dick asked if the Easter Bunny would visit because they were in the United States his parents said yes. That was the funniest Easter Dick ever had, running around the circus with a little basket looking for eggs, it seemed that the Easter Bunny had gotten the entire circus in on hiding the eggs and helping young Dick find them. Dick had so much fun and eating the candy later was great.

This year though… "Bruce?" Dick asked running to his mentor/father figure.

"Yes Dick?" Bruce asked picking Dick up.

"Is the Easter Bunny coming this year?" Dick asked hopefully. "He came when I was with…" Dick stopped and Bruce's heart sunk. How could he tell the kid that the Easter Bunny wasn't…

"Um… Dick the Easter Bunny isn't…"

"Is coming!" Alfred interjected quickly. Bruce turned when did the butler get there? Why was Alfred lying about the Easter Bunny? Bruce looked at Alfred who gave a glare back.

"Really?" Dick asked happily. Alfred nodded, Dick jumped from Bruce's arms and ran around excitedly yelling in Romani that the Easter Bunny was coming.

"Alfred?" Bruce asked.

"Master Bruce, do not crush a child's dreams, Dick will come to terms with the truth one day. Just let him enjoy Easter, besides, I think the Justice League would be happy to help you out," Alfred smiled.

"Help me out? Alfred, why can't you just…"

"I will not aid you in anyway, I will help Dick paint Easter eggs, but that is it. You are in charge of the rest, you wanted to adopt Dick, Easter is your responsibility," the butler left. Bruce groaned, what was he going to do?

* * *

><p>"Superman," Batman said walking over to his friend. Superman turned and looked at the Dark Knight.<p>

"Yes Batman?"

"I… need your… help…" Batman grumbled. If Superman did not have super hearing he wouldn't have been able to hear Batman's mutter.

"Really? With what?" Superman asked surprised.

"Well… Easter is coming up and Alfred promised Robin that the Easter Bunny would be coming…" Batman answered.

"We can have an Easter Egg hunt in the tower!" Superman declared. "The League can all decorate an egg and Robin can go hunt for them! It'll be so cute and he'll have so much fun!"

"I see you already had this planned…" Batman said.

"Yep, everyone in the League will decorate an egg," Superman said. "Even you," he added pointedly.

"A real egg?" Batman asked.

"No the plastic ones, because they hold candy," Superman answered.

"Candy?" Batman hissed. The thought of his son on loads of candy scared Batman. "But it's unhealthy for him," he retorted.

"But it's only once a year Bruce," Superman sighed. Batman thought for a moment then answered.

"But so is Halloween, Thanksgiving, Christmas and all those other holiday's that have candy involved," Batman pointed out.

"You are no fun, just let the kid have some candy," Superman answered. "Besides what kid wants a hard boiled egg?" Superman did have a point. "Okay, let's get started!"

* * *

><p>Dick woke up and smiled, outside his door was a basket from the Easter Bunny. "Bruce!" Dick yelled through the house holding his Batman basket in his hand. "Bruce!" he yelled jumping into Bruce's room and flipping onto the bed. Bruce groaned.<p>

"What?"

"It's Easter! Look at the Batman basket the Easter Bunny left me!" Dick said holding it for Bruce to see. Bruce smiled tiredly.

"That's nice," he said. "Why don't you go down stairs, Alfred said that he would help you paint eggs," Bruce added yawning. "I'll be down in a little bit," Dick nodded and ran off.

* * *

><p>Painting eggs with Alfred was fun, but the day was still missing something. Bruce was down stairs and they were all enjoying an Easter breakfast, and it was amazing that Bruce was even here for Easter… But… Suddenly Bruce was called by the Watchtower. Bruce stepped outside and sounded irritated.<p>

"Is it urgent?" Bruce sighed. "That bad? Okay we are on our way," Bruce growled and hung up. "Dick we have to go to the Watchtower, something happened," Dick looked at Bruce curiously. Bruce just turned away and Dick followed. Dick wanted to know why he was going to Watchtower for something urgent, Batman never took him when there was something bad going on at Watchtower. "And bring your basket."

* * *

><p>"Batman?" Robin asked as they were about to be beamed up to Watchtower. "Why are you taking me?" he asked clutching his Bat-basket.<p>

"This is only something you can solve," Batman answered. Robin blinked, and they were zeta-beamed up to Watchtower. Once they got up to the Watchtower Superman was there to greet them with the entire League. The tower was decorated with rabbits, flowers, and chicks and confetti cover the floor. Batman almost groaned, Clark went all out with decorations.

"When we got here this morning the tower looked like this," Superman said, man Batman thought, he sold it well. "And this message, it's for you though Robin," he handed the message written on blue paper to Robin.

_Dear Robin,_

_Good luck and have fun finding all 16 of them! I hope you have a great Easter._

_From your friend the E.B._

There was even a rabbit's paw print at the end. Robin started to jump up and down.

"The EASTER BUNNY!" he yelled excitedly. Then he was off searching the Watchtower for Easter Eggs.

* * *

><p>Robin ran around the tower looking for the eggs. He had only found 15 eggs, each one of them was decorated as a different hero. Some were beautifully decorated, some looked like a ten year old did it, Captain Marvel's for example, and Green Arrows. But Hawkwoman's and Black Canary's were cool, as was Superman's and, well all of them, even if they were poorly done. After he picked up the Flash egg, a red egg with dozens of lighting bolts, Robin frowned. Where would it be? There had to be one if there was one for the entire league.<p>

"Robin what's wrong?" Superman asked walking over to the teary eyed kid.

"I can't find it!" Robin said.

"What?"

"The last egg! The Batman one!"

"How do you know it's Batman?" Superman asked curiously.

"It doesn't take a genius to figure our the Easter Bunny asked you all to decorate an egg and hide it… I mean I found the Flash's in his room on his 'trophy' case," Robin answered.

"Did you check Batman's room?" Superman asked getting upset at the thought Batman might not have decorated an egg, or made it too hard to find. Robin nodded. "Umm…"

"Robin!" Batman called. "It's time to go," Robin ran over looking upset.

"I can't find it!" Robin whined.

"What?"

"The egg the Easter Bunny asked you to decorate!" Robin cried.

"Come on Batman let the kid find the egg," the blue boy-scout said. Batman looked at Superman and Superman could swear he saw a wink under the mask.

"Come on Robin, it's time to go," Batman said again.

"Bruce," Green Arrow said, "Come on," Batman glared Green Arrow down and the dynamic duo left. "That was mean," he said.

"I think Batman has something else planed for his little bird," Superman said with a smile.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe that you wouldn't let me find the last…" Robin was saying until he saw another note.<p>

_Dear Robin,_

_I forgot to tell you I hid the last egg in the cave. Good luck!_

"The Easter Bunny knows where the cave is?" Robin asked. "Does that mean… we have to take care of the problem?" the cave was a secret only few were allowed to know. If the Easter Bunny knew, then he could spill the jellybeans if someone interrogated him. Batman held back a laugh.

"We can trust the Easter Bunny," Batman smiled. Robin grinned, good they wouldn't have to kill the Easter Bunny, wait they didn't kill, they just… terminated problems. Robin ran around the cave looking for the last egg. Finally Robin started to climb the dinosaur and found the egg inside the mouth.

"I found it!" Robin yelled leaping off the dinosaur and flipping into a graceful landing. "Why do we have that thing anyways?" Robin asked. Robin then looked at the egg. It was beautiful, it had both the Batman symbol and the Robin symbol on it. When he opened it instead of candy there was a note that said _Look up._ Robin looked up to see Batman holding a stuffed bat and robin both with removable Easter Bunny ears. Robin grinned and reached for them.

"You can only have two thirds of your candy tonight," Batman said holding them back. Robin frowned.

"You just don't want me to eat all my candy!" Robin moaned. Batman flared, Robin caved. "Fine," he reached for the two stuffed animals with his tiny hands snatched them away and ran to get changed. This had to be the coolest Easter ever.

**A/N:**

**Me: So Robin would you please…**

**Robin: Sweet! Happy Easter! And REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10: Easter Part 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice… Period!**

It was that time of year again and Robin was getting excited. Easter was coming! Running through the cave Robin was doing flips and twists in the air. This was the team's first Easter together. Conner watched Robin confused and walked over to Wally.

"Wally? I don't think I've even seen Robin this excited, what is going on?" Conner asked.

"It's Easter…" Wally answered. "He enjoys that he can have as much candy as he wants and not, well not really, get in trouble with Batman," Wally sighed. "Robin has almost out grown these things though, he's getting too old to do this…"

"Do what?" Conner asked.

"Easter Egg hunt!" Robin declared behind them. "And you are never too old!" he snapped hotly at Wally.

"Rob, dude, you are like thirteen," Wally said.

"So? I haven't Easter egg hunted since I was eleven! This is the teams first Easter and we are going to do it! Superman already agreed to help hide the eggs, as did Batman, although reluctantly…" Robin explained. "But I was able to make it seem like a good idea!"

"What is Easter?" M'gann asked walking over. Conner just nodded in agreement, what was this Easter?

"Easter is the celebration of the rebirth of Jesus Christ, the saver in the Christian religion. However over the years it has become commercialized and there is now the Easter Bunny which hides eggs for small children to find. The eggs are normally plastic and filled with candy," Robin was explaining.

"A rabbit hides eggs?" Conner asked.

"Well… the Easter Bunny isn't…" Wally started.

"Is real if you want him to be!" Robin said. Wally sighed and shook his head, hopeless.

"Team report to the mission room," Batman said over the speaker. Robin gave a fist pump and rushed up doing a back flip on the way. The entire team except Robin reported to the room.

"What's the mission?" Aqualad asked. Black Canary handed everyone a basket and Robin came running in with his own.

"You're mission is to have fun and find Easter Eggs, however some of the Easter Eggs have small explosives in them. When opened paint will spray out at you," Black Canary explained. "If that happens you are out and you get to keep the eggs you've found, there are 100 eggs, 50 are traps, have fun," she said.

"Everyone for themselves!" Robin yelled disappearing.

* * *

><p>Everyone found at least five eggs before getting a trap egg. They were then out of the game, except Robin, who they could not find anywhere.<p>

"Have any of you seen Rob?" Wally asked as he finished his last egg. They all shook their heads, the little bird took off and no one could find him. Batman suddenly walked into the room and was looking up at the vents.

"Robin come down from there," Batman ordered. A vent shaft opened and Robin leaped with several dozen empty eggs tumbling out. There was not a spot of paint on Robin.

"Hi!" Robin said jumping up and down.

"Did you eat all the eggs?" Batman glared. Robin shrugged but held up one of the ones from his Bat-basket. It was grey and had a Bat-symbol on it. "That one doesn't have candy in it," Batman sighed.

"I know but…" Robin stopped and rushed to the sink to vomit.

"You know you can't have that much candy dude," Wally sighed walking over worriedly.

"To much candy, but I found your guys' special eggs!" Robin declared holding out his basket with the untouched eggs. Inside there was an egg decorated with their mentors' symbols' even one for Superboy. Robin vomited again as Wally took the Batman decorated basket and let everyone pick up their eggs. Once opened there was a note in each of the eggs.

"Why is there a note?" Conner asked.

"Because I asked…" Robin vomited again. "Each mentor to decorate an egg and write a note in it for you, but I guess I had to find…" Robin once again vomited. "Them, oh well, too much candy," he groaned vomiting again taking his basket back from Wally.

Batman walked over and placed a hand on Robin's shoulder and handed him a bucket. Leading his little bird away the team watch. They then looked down at their eggs, and opened them. Reading their notes, each one smiling even Conner.

* * *

><p>Robin opened up his egg and smiled once he was back in the Batcave. There was a rolled up picture of hime at age ten holding his stuffed bat and robin with Bruce behind him protectively watching.<p>

**A/N:**

**Me: Happy Easter guys!**

**Robin: Review!**

**Me: That was quick. Maybe I should let Artemis do it once.**

**Artemis: No thank you. I am not getting between Robin and his reviewing.**

**Robin: My job! MAHAHAHA! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**Me: Dear lord I have created a review monster… well you heard him, review.**

**Robin: REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 11 No Means No?

**Disclaimer: It's too sad to write… So you guys should already know this…**

**Robin: That you DO NOT own Young Justice?**

**SanuraKitKat: …**

**So ANYWAYS I will write the Monopoly one next so if you have any requests let me know!**

No means… no?

Dick Grayson was bored, just plain bored. There was noting to do, okay that was a lie, there was plenty he _could_ do, just didn't want to… So he was bored. Swinging around a pull up bar at a play ground awing the tiny children he thought about what he _wanted_ to do… Stopping at the top of the bar he brought his legs up to the bar and stood up balancing on it lost in thought. Walking back and forth on it he jumped up to the monkey bars and walked across them like it was nothing pacing back and forth. Then an idea hit him.

X

"Guys! Guys! GUYS!" Dick yelled. Roy and Wally turned to look at the thirteen year old.

"What?" Roy growled.

"How would you like to…" he started.

"No!" Roy snapped. Dick looked at him hurt.

"But… you haven't even heard what I wanted to do yet!" Dick protested.

"No!" Wally said.

"But…"

"The last time you wanted to 'do something' because you were 'bored' we almost ended up in jail," Wally countered.

"But, it was fun!" Dick cried back. "You two even said so!" Dick's lower lip started to tremble and the two older brothers attempted to ignore their little brother's cries.

"What about the time before that?" Roy asked. "I ended up in the hospital," he explained.

"But…" Dick started. "That really was…"

"No means no Dick," Wally and Roy said together. Dick's eyes started to water, the two older boys knew what Dick was doing, but still they felt themselves breaking.

"But…" Dick was starting to shake. "But… but…" tears started to leak from the boy's eyes.

"What about the time before that one?" Wally asked. "I still have the scars!" Roy nudged Wally and the two saw Dick crying. "Stay strong!" Wally hissed.

"No… means… no," the two said together again this time slower and unsure.

"This… time… is diff… diff… different," Dick managed to say.

"No, mean…" Wally started.

"Fine…" Roy said. "What do you want to do?" Dick's tears stopped and he smiled wickedly.

"Well…" he started telling them the plan.

"Shit! NO! NO means NO!" the older boys said together.

"But…"

"Fine…"

X

"ROY, WALLY!" three angry mentors raged.

"DICK GAVE US THE POUTY FACE!"

**A/N:**

**Robin: Sweet!**

**SanuraKitKat: Well that was fun to write.**

**Robin: Well, give SanuraKitKat reviews! *****gives pouty face***** **

**SanuraKitKat: And Why should they give me reviews?**

**Robin: *****Gives pouty face*******

**SanuraKitKat: … Well that is reason enough!**


	12. Chapter 12: Protection Part 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing…**

**A/N: So I wrote a monopoly one out, and I think it was terrible, but if enough of you all say you want it, I'll post it for you… But warning it is meh. So anyways, I am giving you all this instead. Although this may be a two-to-three part… So look for it's own story.**

Protection part 1

Robin was tired he had gone about a week without sleep and was ready to pass out. He had maybe gotten an hour of sleep at one point but was waken up because Joker broke out of prison. After that all hell broke loose in Gotham. Joker broke out five times this week, he must have been bored, and then Poison Ivy decided to let her "pets" run while though the streets of Gotham. Riddler decided to be a pain and work with the Penguin and the two caused some hell with a bomb located in the swears of Gotham, that required a riddle to deactivate. The list went on from there. And not only was he tired he knew that he had a few cracked ribs, a badly bruised ankle and was getting sick from being in the rain in Gotham. He knew he shouldn't be hiding any of this from Batman, but he had no choice, Batman needed help that week with all of Gotham going to hell. Now however Robin was currently in a warehouse with the team hacking Cadmus files about their new cloning project. Robin was going as fast he could, but he felt himself fading, his head pounding, he ankle and ribs burning in a dull pain… He wanted, no needed sleep.

**Robin hurry up!** Kid Flash yelled over the mind link. This was supposed to be an easy, _easy_, recon mission. Right, it was always _easy_. Robin groaned at the screaming in his head that wasn't his own thoughts. The team was currently fighting off Cadmus goons while Robin was hacking the file slower then normal.

**I am almost done!** Robin snapped back over the mind link. After a few key swipes Robin almost gave a sigh of relief "Download Complete" flashed across his wrist computer. **Done! **Robin said standing up. Suddenly an explosion went off causing Robin to duck from the rubble flying at him. Superboy came flying through the wall with the rest of the team.

**Robin are you okay?** Aqualad demanded. Robin almost moaned when re realized a chunk of concrete on top of his already injured ankle.

**Fine!** Robin answered pushing the concrete off his foot and standing up. Robin watched as the team fought the Cadmus goons, Artemis shooting arrows, Kid Flash doing his speedster thing, Superboy puching and throwing things, or people, they needed to have a talk about anger issues… M'gann using her powers to knock people out of the way, and Aqualad using his water blades.

**Miss. Martain call the bio-ship!** Aqualad ordered.

**She's already on her way!** Miss. M answered back over the link. Robin suddenly felt someone hit him. Surprised and caught off guard because of lack of sleep Robin stumbled forward. Turning Robin moaned as he too had to get into the middle of the battle.

**M'gann where is she?** Robin demanded as he tossed a few discs at one of the attackers.

**She'll be here soon,** M'gann answered back as she moved someone away from Robin slamming him into a wall. Robin nodded in thanks up at her she smiled and continued her work. Robin barely dogged a kick from someone who was attacking him. Suddenly he heard gun fire, great, great… That was all Robin wanted.

**Where is the ship?** Artemis asked as she realized she was down to her last arrow.

**Almost here!** M'gann cried. This was not going well, whatever happened outside the warehouse while Robin was hacking, Robin did not want to know. And why Cadmus had so many human guards, thugs, and genomorphs a like, Robin didn't care to ask. He wanted to get out of the warehouse and sleep. Suddenly a sharp pain shot through Robin's arm, looking down he realized a bullet grazed him.

**They have serious fire power, what is holding the ship up? **Robin snapped.

**We did leave her quite a bit out, barely in my range,** M'gann answered. **But she is really close!**

**You said that five minutes ago!** Kid Flash snapped. **I am running on empty here!** Running on empty? Robin was ready to snap, no he had to stay in the game, dogging a few bullets Robin felt another sharp pain in his side, again, another bullet grazed him. **She's here!** The bio-ship came down and landed the team barely making it back on the ship.

"Is everyone okay?" Aqualad asked as the team, except Superboy, sat panting on the ground of the ship.

"Fine," everyone but Robin answered. Robin sat in a daze leaning on the wall of the ship. Everything ached, he was surprised that he was even able to make it that long, it must have been the adrenaline running through his system during the fight, but now that it was warring off…

"Robin?" Kid Flash asked worriedly. "Guys, he's bleeding!" he realized. That was enough to snap Robin out of his daze.

"I'm fine," Robin sighed slowly standing up covering his side and arm. "Fine," he didn't need to look weak now. Sure he knew the team wouldn't think of it that way, but it still hurt his pride, and frankly his pride was important to him.

"Robin, you are not fine!" Kaldur snapped. Robin shot a glare back at the team as he turned towards the medical room of the bio-ship.

"I am fine, just leave me…" he fell forward as he took his first step forward with his bad ankle. Conner caught him and Robin sucked in a breath of pain. "Just… fine…"

"Yeah right," Artemis and Wally said at the same time. Conner picked up the small bird into his arms and carried him to the back of the ship. The team followed the bio-ship on autopilot to the cave.

"What happened?" Wally asked as Conner placed the grumpy boy wonder on the bed.

"Lack of sleep, cracked ribs, bruised, now possibly cracked, ankle, and two bullet wounds," Robin listed off angrily. This was embarrassing.

"What?" Artemis asked as she started to take of Robin's shirt to bandage the wound on his side.

"Gotham went to hell this week, I think I've had an hour of sleep," Robin muttered. He might as well be truthful.

"And you have a fever," Artemis pointed out when she realized how warm the boy wonder felt under her touch.

"Oh, and it rained this week," Robin added. "Can I go to sleep now?" Robin asked.

"Did you hit your head?" Kaldur asked, making sure there were no signs of a concussion. Robin shook his head immediately regretting that, feeling dizzy after that.

"No," Robin sighed.

"Very well," Kaldur said. Robin nodded and closed his eyes after his wounds and ankle were bandaged.

"Is he going to be alright?" M'gann asked.

"It's Robin," Wally said. "He's fine," the bio-ship landed and Conner carefully scoped the bird into his arms.

"He's light," Conner muttered. Wally nodded, Robin was always on the lighter side. Batman was waiting for the team and the air tensed as he saw his bird injured.

"What happened?" Batman asked.

"We don't really know," Artemis said. "Something about Gotham going to hell this week," she said. Suddenly it dawned on Batman and he nodded, stupid boy keeping his problems to himself.

"Was the mission successful?" Batman asked looking at the tired team.

"Yes, it was," Kaldur answered.

"Fine, I'll expect a report in a week," Batman said. He walked over to Conner and carefully took Robin from his arms. "I'll take Robin home with me and you'll see him within the week," at that the dynamic duo left.

"How could we have not noticed something was wrong with Robin?" M'gann asked suddenly after a few minutes of silence.

"He keeps things very well hidden," Wally answered back easily. "This isn't the first time," he added.

"I should have realized," Kaldur said feeling guilty.

"It's not just your fault Kaludr," Artemis said. "We didn't notice either."

"He was pretty urgent on getting back on the ship," Conner stated flatly.

"Well, I know one thing," Wally suddenly said. "I am tired of seeing Robin get hurt," the team nodded in agreement.

"We should make sure it never happens again," Artemis said.

"I agree," Conner said surprising the team. The team looked at the boy of steel.

"I agree too," Wally said matter-of-factly he didn't want anything to happen to his little brother anymore.

"So we all agree?" M'gann asked. Kaldur just nodded, he also did not want to see the youngest of the team always get injured on missions.

"Then, we will make sure it never happens again," Artemis stated.

**A/N:**

**SanuraKitKat: I enjoyed writing it….**

**Robin: I am sure you did…**

**SanuraKitKat: Well… I guess it could be better…**

**Robin: They all can.**

**SanuraKitKat: That was just mean… *****Ready to cry***** NIGHTWING!**

**Nightiwng: Wow, was I that mean? *Hugs SanuraKitKat***

**Robin: ?**

**SanuraKitKat: *Sniffs* … Spoilers…**

**Robin: Whatever…**

**SanuraKitKat: Because Robin was so mean…**

**Nightwing: I would love to. I would like you all to review! I know I am not the cute Robin, but I am the sexy Nightwing! So Review! And I know you want to!**


	13. Chapter 13: Monopoly

**Disclaimer: I don't own YJ…**

**So here is one about Monopoly... And for you Nightwing lovers out there something special will be coming soon! :)  
><strong>

Monopoly

Eleven-year old Dick looked at the board game in front of him. What was this…Monopoly? He never played it in the circus… He had just opened his last birthday present and this game was in there.

"Bruce… what's this?" Dick asked, holding up the game.

"Monopoly? It's a board game where you try to become the richest person and take everyone else's money," Bruce exclaimed.

"Isn't that not nice?" Dick asked confused.

"Well… it's not nice… but this is just a game… So it's not that bad," Bruce explained.

"Oh… So how do you play it?" Dick asked.

"You don't know how to play Monopoly?" Clark Kent said. Dick turned to see one of his favorite uncles walking through the living door.

"Uncle Clark!"

"Happy birthday kid!" Clark smiled. Dick ran over to hug Clark and Clark picked him up into his arms. "Here's your present," he added handing Dick a package. Inside the package was a _real_ Superman cape.

"This IS AWESOME!" Dick yelled jumping from Clark's arms and rushing around the manor with the cape around his neck. Bruce glared at Clark who shrugged.

"Would you rather Oliver…" as if on cue Oliver, Barry, Roy, and Wally walked in.

"Hey guys!" Dick yelled.

"Happy birthday!" they said together. Dick opened up their presents: a bow and arrow from Oliver and Roy, which made Bruce moan and Alfred hide the breakables, and a Flash pajama set from Barry, and Wally.

"Thank you guys!" Dick smiled happily, still wearing his Superman cape.

"So, what do you want to do for your birthday?" Oliver asked ruffling Dick's hair. Dick thought for a moment.

"Let's play this."

X

"If you trade me your Park Place for my Saint James Place, I'll let you go around the board for free three times," Dick smiled at Bruce. Wally, Barry, Clark, and Roy had all been cheated, scammed or had been given creative deal out of their money. Currently Oliver, Bruce, and to everyone's surprise Dick were left. It was understandable that the two millionaires were left, but Dick had somehow managed to stay in the game.

Bruce was currently making money off of his purple monopoly (Mediterranean Avenue and Baltic Avenue) as it was right after the "GO" symbol, his two rail roads (B & O and Short Line), his pink monopoly (Saint Charles Place, States Avenue, and Virginia Avenue), his orange almost monopoly (Tennessee Avenue, and New York Avenue) and Park Place (dark blue). Oliver had the light blue monopoly (Oriental Avenue, Vermont Avenue, and Connecticut Avenue), his utilities, one railroad (Reading), and Kentucky Avenue (red). Dick had the rest the yellow monopoly (Atlantic Avenue, Ventnor Avenue and Marvin Gardens), the green monopoly (Pacific Avenue, North Carolina Avenue, and Pennsylvania Avenue), two reds (Indiana Avenue, and Illinois Avenue), and one orange (Saint James Place) on railroad (Pennsylvania) and Boardwalk (dark blue). Everyone that had a monopoly had a hotel on each one of their properties. Money was being tossed around right and left and right, bribes, deals, and scams were being made. Oliver and Bruce were getting surprisingly into it. Dick, however, was calm and made the four that were out worry.

"Why would I want to trade you my Park Place, for your Saint James Place?" Bruce asked seriously.

"Not only are you trading me for Saint James Place, which will finish your monopoly, you don't have to pay me anything if you land on any of my properties from where you are now and the next two time you pass 'go'," Dick explained. "I also happen to know that you are running out of money, so you can either bank on not landing on one of mine and Oliver's properties or just Oliver's," Dick added. "Or, we don't make the trade, and I loan you 2,000 dollars, and if you can't pay it back in 2 hours, you give me Park Place," Dick offered. "Up to you, but you don't have enough money to make it one more time around the board if you land on a monopoly," Dick pointed out.

"You really think this game will go for another 2 hours?" Bruce asked. Dick just smiled. "Okay, I'll take the 2,000 dollars, it is 2:32 now." The two shook hands.

"Oh, and let's make this more interesting," the group looked at Dick. Dick was leaning back in his chair tapping his fingers on the armrest. "If I win, I get a dog," Dick had been asking for a dog recently, everyone knew that.

"And if I win?" Bruce asked. He DID NOT want to get a dog in the house.

"I don't know," Dick answered. "You can chose."

"You get ride of that Superman cape, and the Superman pajamas," Bruce said. Clark was surprised that Bruce hated those so much.

"Fine, you're on," the two shook hands again.

X

Oliver was out two hours later, bought out by none other then Dick himself, Bruce looked down at how much money he had left… 1,995, 5 dollars short… and that was after he mortgaged everything. How did this happen?

"Two hours is up," Dick smiled.

"This is getting scary," Wally muttered to Roy. Roy nodded, Dick was some kind of money shark, he was able to somehow the boy wonder was able to calculated the entire game out.

"You don't have the money to pay me back?" Dick asked innocently. "Well, Park Place it is," Dick smiled bringing his hands together and resting his chin on them.

X

Bruce was out of money within minutes; Bruce landed on Dick's properties each turn, and had to hand money over to Dick. Dick somehow managed to never land on Bruce's properties, luck seemed to be on his side, and it helped that he owned over half the board. Dick smiled at Bruce as he took the last of Bruce's money. He had to pass over Dick's Park Place and Boardwalk in order to make it to "Go" and he tended to land on those two…

"I'll buy both of your oranges for face value," Dick smiled. Bruce growled, the brat was winning… "Unless… you give up?" Dick asked.

"Here," Bruce said dejectedly, handing over the properties.

X

Bruce was out of money, and properties… Dick had won.

"Dick was this really your first time playing Monopoly?" Wally asked.

"Nice playing with you all," Dick smiled ignoring Wally. "About that dog…"

X

It was years later once the Team had formed and Conner was looking at some board games in the cave.

"What is Monopoly?" Conner asked. Roy and Wally looked at each other frantically.

"Don't say that out loud!" they said together.

**Recognize Robin B-01** the computer announced loudly.

"Monopoly?" Artemis asked. "I love that game," she said.

"You won't if you…" Wally stopped seeing Robin, and M'gann walking into the living room together. Robin was walking a German shepherd into the room.

"Hey Conner," Robin said. "I brought Ace to play with Wolf, I figured the poor guy was bored of being with you," Robin explained letting the dog off the leash. Ace rushed off barking wildly around the cave.

"Okay," Conner shrugged. "Hey you want to play Monopoly?" Conner asked.

"NOO!" Wally and Roy yelled running from the room.

"Ignore them," Robin smiled wickedly. "I would love to play with you guys."

X

"Well, that was terrifying," Artemis muttered.

"He completely changed," M'gann murmured.

"He seemed so… evil," Conner thought aloud.

"Did Robin destroy you slowly at Monopoly?" Wally asked, speeding into the room. The three nodded. "Well, he was bad when he was younger, but he has almost perfected his game," Wally explained.

"Hey, anyone want to play poker?" Robin asked holding a deck of cards.

"NOOOOOOOO!" Wally yelled rushing from the room.

"What harm could a game of poker be?" Artemis asked curiously.

**A/N:**

**SanuraKitKat: Well… I hope you all liked it…**

**Robin: Yep!**

**SanuraKitKat: Robin would you please do the honors?**

**Robin: REVIEW!**


	14. Chapter 14: Murphy's Law

**Disclaimer: I still don't own YJ...**

**Sorry this took so long, actually I've had it written for a while just to lazy to post it... Sorry... RED ENJOY AND REVIEW!**

Robin was on stake out with Batman watching out for the Penguin. Robin was tired, this was his fifth day without sleep, and because of it he was fairly sure he fell asleep in a math test. Not that it mattered, he passed with a perfect score, but still… sleeping in class? And a real meal was something that he missed too… A warm meal, every time Alfred set the table, he and Bruce had to leave on a mission. This was Murphy's law at it's finest. It also maybe had something to do with the full moon. Whatever it was Robin was tired. After successfully capturing the Penguin, Robin and Batman got back in the Batmobile.

"You seem tired," Batman said.

"I'm fine, can we just go home and get some…" then an alarm went off, great, another one. "It might as well rain," Robin muttered, suddenly there was a flash of lighting. Robin growled, great.

X

Robin groaned as he walked into the cave. Training, again, first with Batman today and then Canary… Robin did not want this at all, so of course it had to happen.

"Okay, today we are going to do survival training," Black Canary said as Robin walked through the zeta-beam portal. Survival? Really? Why? Robin glowered as Canary spoke. A perfect Bat-glare spread across his face that only Kid Flash noticed.

"Dude what's wrong?" Kid Flash asked.

"Nothing," Robin flatly stated. Kid Flash knew better then to press any further. Robin was tired and felt terrible, his throat was scratchy and he wanted nothing more than to sleep. Last night was terrible, after the Penguin, after the bank robbery, Joker decided to appear and cause Hell. Then there was the fact this was all in the rain, and by the time the Dynamic Duo got back to the cave, Robin changed, did not shower or dry off, but went to sleep. Yeah a lovely two hours of rest, then there was school. Robin was grateful that he finished that weeks' worth of notes and homework, he was able to barely get through school because of that. Then there was training, Batman decided that it would be a good thing to work on balance some. Yeah, if only he could stay awake for it, and as soon as he thought he was done, Batman had him do more. Murphy's Law… curse it…

"So today you will be going out to the forest outside the cave and there are surprises for you," Canary added. Robin growled. Why? Why? Why?

X

So the fact that it was raining again didn't piss Robin off. It was the fact that he was caught in a sand trap, in the rain and feeling like he was going to pass out. He was busy running from Wolf, who was on attack mode for training purposes, and jumped into a tree. But he almost passed out and fell into a sand trap. Great, just great. Robin didn't struggle just felt himself sinking deeper and deeper. And to top it all off he was separated from the team.

"Robin!" Robin jumped at the sound of his name. "Robin?" Robin tried to yell but he was too tired. Damn, the only thing that would make this worse… Lighting hit the tree close by.

"Screw Murphy's Law," Robin muttered. "Over here!" he tried to yell. But the wind picked up. What the hell did he do to deserve this?

"Robin!" Kid Flash yelled.

"Here!" he attempted again. His voice was horse, great. He started to see black spots. Yep all he needed now was too…

X

Robin woke up with a start. Wherever he was it was warm. Robin looked around to see he was in the med bay of the cave. A cool towel was on his forehead, and he saw an IV hooked up to his arm. Robin groaned and tried to sit up only to regret that.

"Robin?" M'gann said. Robin turned his head to the side to the martian sitting next to him awake, the rest of the team sleeping behind her.

"Hey Miss. M," Robin smiled weakly. M'gann gave a sigh of relief.

"Guys he's awake!" she said. The team all stirred and rushed over to Robin's beside. "You scared us!" she added.

"Sorry…" Robin coughed sitting up wincing. Slowly he pulled the IV out and winced.

"Should you really be doing that?" Conner asked.

"Eh… it's fine," Robin said swinging his legs over the side of the bed. "How long was I out?" he asked.

"Half a day," Artemis answered. "Why didn't you say anything? Wally said that your probably drove yourself to be this tired," she added. Robin glared at Wally and Wally coward behind Aqualad.

"I am fine," Robin sighed standing up. Of course as soon as he stood he fell back on the bed.

"Fine, right," Wally sighed coming from behind Aqualad.

"My friend, why did you not say you were unwell?" Aqualad asked.

"Because Murphy's Law," Robin answered back. "Every time I tried to say something, or did something, something else happened," Robin sighed.

"Robin," came a deep voice from the back of the room. Everyone but Robin jumped to see Batman behind them. "We are going home," Batman said. Robin sighed and got up slowly only to have Batman catch him again. Batman glared at Robin, _When did you last eat?_

_I don't really know…_

_Sleep?_

_I just woke up…_

_Before that!_

_Um…_

"Come on lets go," Batman sighed helping Robin out of the room.

"Did any of you catch that?" Artemis asked.

"It's Bat-speak, I've known Robin for a good while now… He's tried to teach me, but I am lost, so don't worry about it," Wally answered as they watched the two Bats leave.

X

"You should have said something!" Bruce snapped as he helped Dick change into his pj's.

"I did, but Murphy's Law…"

"Curse the damn Law…" Bruce sighed. "But still, really? You could have said something…" Dick yawned and was already asleep. Sighing Bruce tucked his little bird into bed.

**A/N:**

**SanuraKitKat: So...**

**Robin: REVIEW! REVIEW! REVEIW!**

**SanuraKitKat: Wow, that was quick...**

**Robin: *Smirks* Well REVIEW! Because you know I am so cute!**


	15. Chapter 15: Easy Bake Oven

**A/N: So I don't own YJ or any of the characters…**

**So I never had an Easy Bake, I like my real oven… lol, and my mom never got me one. Tragic, lol jk. No I really do like my real oven. But I thought it would be fun if the boys had an Easy Bake so here you go! :)**

Eleven year old Dick Grayson was bored, extremely bored. Batman had banned Robin from patrol so Dick was currently watching the rainfall inside the Wayne Manor. Okay, so maybe Batman was right to ground Robin after what had happened. But that was a different story that involved a glue gun, sparkles, the dinosaur, some tinsel, Speedy, Kid Flash, and possibly three hero's uniforms… So needless to say the three young heroes were grounded, but! Dick had invited them over because there was nothing to do. Batman, Flash and Green Arrow were off on a mission on some unknown island, Alfred was busy in the Batcave helping them, and it was Robin, Speedy, and Kid Flash that were grounded, not Dick Grayson, Roy Harper, and Wally West. The doorbell rang and Dick rushed to the door and opened it seeing his too friends drenched in rain water standing at the door step.

"Guys!" Dick announced excited. "You're here!"

"And wet," Roy added dully. Dick shrugged then paused.

"Wait! Stay here!" Dick said and rushed off and came back to very annoyed looking friend at his front door. Dick handed them two plastic bags. "One for your shoes, the other for you wet clothes, I don't want to wash anything you track in later…" Dick explained.

"Right, Alfred," Roy said understanding. The two did as they were told and walked into the house.

"Oh and you guys can get a change of clothes in the upstairs bedroom second door," Dick added. The two red heads looked at each other.

"You have clothes our size?" Wally asked.

"Yep! Why not? You're always over here, and you are in Batman's house," Dick added. That seemed to be enough because the two gingers walked up the stairs to put on fresh clothes. Alfred then walked over to Dick.

"We have guests?" Alfred asked.

"Yep! Roy and Wally, if we are going to be grounded, might as well spend it together! Besides Bruce didn't say they couldn't come over," Dick added.

"Right wonderful," Alfred answered dully. "Are those their clothes?" he asked pointing to the plastic bags at the door. Dick nodded.

"Yeah didn't want to clean up after them," he explained. Alfred nodded and took the clothes grateful that Dick thought it out some.

"I'll wash these then, you and have fun and stay out of trouble," Alfred explained.

"Yes sir!" Dick declared making a mock salute.

X

"I'M BORED!" Wally moaned as the trio flipped through channels. "BORED!" he said again for effect. "There is nothing on!"

"Well what about a murder mystery?' Dick asked.

"You ruin them and guess the murderer and tell us how they did it and what facts are wrong," Wally answered. "It's no fun to watch with you…"

"Cooking channel?" Roy asked.

"Makes me hungry!" Wally groaned.

"Cartoon Network?" Dick suggested.

"Seen all the episodes that are on tonight! GUYS WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO?" Suddenly a commercial started. The trio watched it as there was still nothing to do.

"What's an easy bake oven?" Dick finally asked as it ended.

"It's an oven that bakes with a light bulb," Roy explained. "Generally little girls use it to learn how to cook…"

"Um… I wonder if it makes anything good…" Dick wondered aloud. "I have been banned from using the kitchen… **(1)**" Dick added. "But I am sure that is easy enough…"

"Dick, why do you want to try an easy bake?" Roy asked worriedly.

"We've played all the video games, watched all the t.v. shows, and played all the bored games," Dick explained. "If we go out to play we'll get wet and upset Alfred, and I can't use the kitchen to cook anything, so we should go buy our own oven! I have money saved and I know you guys have money too, so lets go!" Dick said.

"We don't have a car," Roy reminded.

"Bruce has an old junker, and you can drive right?" Dick asked Roy. Roy nodded slowly… This was going to be a bad idea…

X

They got the okay from Alfred to use Bruce's car, because taking it without asking would be wrong, but told Alfred they were going to go out to eat because he was so busy with helping their mentors, which was kinda true. They were going to get a bite to eat and an easy bake oven to make something to eat.

The terrible trio drove down the slick streets to Gotham Mall. Parking the car, and making sure it was locked the three went inside all huddling under the same umbrella, Dick squashed in the middle as he was the smallest.

The three walked into the crowed mall. They went to the food court and got sandwiches. Wally got five, and Roy and Dick both got one. As Dick finished the last bite of his sandwich after Wall and Roy had finished he looked at them.

"Time to get the Ultimate Easy Bake Oven," Dick declared.

"Okay, but how are we going to go about it?" Roy asked. "We're guys, we can't just buy one and say it's for ourselves," he added.

"We say it's for our sister's birthday," Wally suggested. "Easy, we can claim to be siblings," he added. Dick nodded and smiled.

"Although you and Dick might get recognized, it's amazing you guys haven't been yet," Wally added referring to their famous, wealthy adopted fathers. Dick pushed on a pair of sunglasses and handed a hat to Roy.

"Problem solved," Dick smiled.

X

The three walked through the bright pink rows of the girl's section looking for the Ultimate Easy Bake Oven. Roy and Wally seemed to be embarrassed but Dick looked quite happy with this.

"Found it!" Dick declared happily.

"Okay, shh," Roy hushed Dick. Dick held the easy bake to his chest happily. The white box with a picture of the purple oven seemed to make Dick excited, Roy and Wally couldn't help but feel kinda happy for the boy.

"Okay let go get this thing," Wally sighed leading Dick away towards the cash register.

"Is it a gift?" the check out lady asked.

"Yes, for our sister's birthday, she's always wanted one," Roy answered paying for the oven.

"That's so sweet," the lady smiled.

"Yep," Roy answered. "Come on guys lets go," he said rushing his 'younger brothers' from the store.

X

The three returned to Wayne Manor and walked in. After opening the oven the started to read the instructions.

"Okay let's do this," Roy sighed. "We have to let the oven pre-heat for twenty minutes so until then lets find something to do," he said.

"Okay!" Dick said smiling making both Wally and Roy smile too.

X

"Has it been twenty minutes yet?" Dick asked rolling on the ground.

"Fifteen more minutes…" Wally answered back.

X

"Is it time yet?"

"Ten more minutes Dickie," Roy sighed.

"That's FOREVER!"

X

"Is it ready now?" Dick whined doing a back flip.

"NO!" the two read heads screamed.

X

"IS IT READY?" there was a ding.

"Yes finally!" Roy declared. "Okay what do we want to make?" Roy asked looking at the three mixes and the cake tins.

"Cupcakes!" Dick declared. "Cupcakes!"

"Okay, okay!" Roy said handing Dick the cupcake mix. "Follow the instructions on the sheet okay?" Roy asked. Dick nodded and smiled rushing off to make the mix.

X

"Dick is the mix done yet?" Roy asked. Dick came back to the oven with a bowl full of something… "What is that?"

"Well, I figured that it would taste better with some more chocolate chips, and some sugar, and some more flour…" Dick explained. "Gummies, and all those good thing!" Roy eyed the what was once easy just add water mix and then looked at Dick's excited face slowly falling into a frown. "You don't like it?"

"No!" Wally said quickly. "Lets make it!" Wally took the bowl from Dick's hands and started to pour the, what clumpy thing into each of the little cupcake tins. Afterwards popping it into the oven. "Now we wait!"

"Wait Dick, if you made this mix what does the kitchen look like?' Roy asked, because they had the easy bake oven in the dinning room. Dick thought and shrugged the two older boys rushed to Alfred's kitchen.

X

"That took a while to clean…" Wally sighed as they walked towards the dinning room. "What is that… smell?" Wally added noticing a strong lingering oder in the air. Roy and Wally looked at each other in horror.

"The EASY BAKE!" they yelled.

"Yeppie they are done!" Dick smiled rushing towards the oven. When the group got there the oven had smoke trailing from it, and was sparking. "The CUPCAKES!" Dick cried. Wally held Dick back from the oven as Roy took the brave steps towards it and pulled out the cupcake tin.

"That was close," Roy sighed. The oven suddenly made a loud bang and sizzled. "And I should have unplugged that," Roy added yanking the cord from the wall.

"Are the cupcakes okay?" Dick asked. Roy looked down at the brunt 'cupcakes' and then at Dick.

"Well…"

"They are fine I am sure!" Wally lied quickly wanting the spare Dick's feelings. However Dick seemed to know that Wally was lying and started to cry.

"They aren't are they?" he cried.

"What the heck is going on?" came the low dangerous voice of Daddy-Bats.

"Well…" Roy and Wally started turning slowly to see not only Bruce, but Oliver and Barry too.

"We were making cupcakes and everything exploded!" Dick yelled running into Bruce's arms.

"Is that an Easy Bake Oven?" Oliver asked snickering. "Why do you have one of those?"

"MY CUPCAKES!" Dick yelled loudly.

"Well, that is our cue to go," Roy said quickly. Bruce glared at the two red heads before they could leave and he held his crying boy.

"Explain."

X

"So you just wanted to cook?" Barry asked. "The last time you tired that we had to remodel the kitchen," Barry reminisced.

"I wanted to bake cupcakes for everyone…" Dick said softly looking down at his feet.

"It's okay," Bruce sighed patting Dick on the head. "But you didn't need to go get an Easy Bake Oven for that, you could have asked Alfred," he added. "And you two didn't need to help him get an oven, you know what happens when he tries to cook…" Bruce said to the two young heroes.

"BUT IT SAID IT WAS EASY!" Dick said in their defense. "EASY! And besides Alfred was busy helping you guys…" Dick whimpered.

"Master Dick we can make cupcakes together now if you wish," Alfred said. Dick smiled and followed Alfred.

"Well that was easy," Oliver said laughing. The group looked at Oliver. "Easy… get it?"

"Whatever," Roy dismissed.

X

"These are good Dick!" Wally said eating his forth cupcake. Dick smiled.

"Alfred showed me how to make them!" Dick said happily.

"Well, I am glad it all worked out," Roy sighed. Barry nodded as did Oliver.

"Let's do this again sometime!" Dick announced. "Next time I'll do it myself!"

"No!"

**A/N:**

**SanuraKitKat: This is where I come up with witty banter and tease Robin…**

**Robin: So I take it no witty banter?**

**SanuraKitKat: Nope, but would you please do the honors?**

**Robin: Yep! SanuraKitKat loves reviews! I mean LOVES THEM! She gets all excited when she gets them! SO REVIEW! Please? I'll make you a cupcake!**

**SanuraKitKat: NO!**

**Robin: Okay fine… Alfred will make you a cupcake…**

**SanurakKitKat: That was easy!**

**Green Arrow: I GET IT! *****Rolls over laughing*******

**Robin: … You two are terrible, that didn't make sense…**

**SanuraKitKat: Yes it did! It was easy to make you say Alfred would make the cupcakes and there was an easy bake oven… Okay so it's not funny…**

**Robin: Yeah, sounds like a Staples commercial. Anyways REVIEW!**

**Green Arrow: I still thought it was funny.**


	16. Chapter 16: Love Letters and the Talk?

**Disclaimer: Does it look like I own Young Justice?**

Twelve year-old Dick Grayson looked at the large heart shaped love letter in his hand. What was he supposed to do? Sure many girls confessed to him but he had never gotten a love letter before. It was easy to turn a girl down to their face but an unsigned love letter? This was going to be complicated… There was a knock on his door and Dick hid the letter quickly and Bruce walked into his room.

"Hey are you ready to go to the Watchtower?" Bruce asked. Dick nodded.

"Yeah, I'll change in the cave…"

"You okay? You seem distracted," Bruce noticed.

"I am fine," Dick said quickly. Bruce's eyes narrowed but he left it alone. Dick followed out Bruce keeping the love letter in his pocket.

X

The love letter had left his pocket and was now in his utility belt… He had no clue what to do with it. He walked to the T.V. room and sat down on the couch and pulled it out to read it one more time. Maybe he could do a hand writing analysis on it, found out who it was and then turn her down… But… That would be strange, it was left unsigned for a reason…

_Dick,_

_Roses are Red, _

_Violets are blue._

_We never meet,_

_But I really love you!_

Robin looked it over. It smelled of some kind of sweet perfume, and had some glitter on it… It obviously had thought placed into it…

"What you got there?"

Robin jumped at the sound of Flash's voice. Quickly he tucked the love letter away.

"Nothing!" Robin said. "Don't worry about it."

"Right, it looked like a heart," Flash smiled.

"Leave it alone," Robin huffed walking away.

"Okay… wow what's wrong with him?" Flash muttered watching the cranky boy wonder walk from the room.

X

Robin was now in the safety of the rafters re-reading the letter. This was more complicated then it should be… He wanted to find out who this girl or person, was.

"Hey!"

Robin jumped again to see Superman and Wonder Woman floating in the air. Quickly Robin pushed the letter into a lead lined pouch in his belt.

"What?" Robin snapped.

"Don't be so moody, don't be upset we caught you by surprise," Wonder Woman stated. Robin just growled and jumped from the rafters.

X

Robin was now in the cafeteria with the love letter in his hand again. It was written in cursive… The "i's" had hearts above them and now that he looked at it again there was a pair of lips at the bottom. It was obviously a girl kissing the end…

"Robin what's going on?"

Robin jumped again turned to see Green Arrow and Black Canary and growled at him. This had to be a joke.

"Wow kid calm down," Green Arrow said sitting down. Robin had already hidden the letter.

"What did you have earlier?" Black Canary asked. Robin just shoot them a full throttle bat-glare and left the room.

X

"Have any of you noticed something wrong with Robin today?" Flash asked looking at Superman, Wonder Woman, Green Arrow, Black Canary, and Martian Manhunter.

"I have not seen Robin today," Manhunter said, "But I have been feeling strong waves of emotion from him around the Watchtower, so I have tried to avoid him… It was a little strong for me to take," he explained.

"He seems distracted, I was able to take him by surprise. Catching a Bat off guard is near impossible," Flash added.

"We were able to too," Superman stated referring to him and Wonder Woman.

"And so was Oliver," Black Canary said. "You know I thought I saw a red heart in his hand," she said.

"So did I," Flash added. "Maybe he is writing a love letter!"

X

"Batman!" Superman said walking over with the others. "We wanted to ask you about Robin," he said.

"Something wrong?" Batman asked turning from the monitor.

"We think he is trying to write a love letter!" Black Canary said happily. "He seems distracted and he is carrying around a red heart," Batman frowned. When did his twelve year-old son become interested in girls? They were going to have to talk about this.

"A love letter?" Batman repeated. Maybe that was why Robin was so distracted as of late. It was now starting to make sense. Suddenly Robin walked into the room.

"Oh great you're all here," he muttered loud enough for Superman to hear. Robin turned to leave only to be stopped by Green Arrow guarding the door.

"So who is it?" Flash asked excitedly rushing over.

"Who is it?" Robin questioned back nervously.

"Yeah," Green Arrow taunted. "You know the girl you like?" at this Robin gave a laugh of relief.

"There is no girl that I like," he stated.

"Then what about that letter?" Black Canary demanded.

"How'dyouknow?" Robin asked slurring his words together surprised.

"We saw it!" Flash said. Robin gulped and Batman walked over.

"Robin, hand it over," Batman demanded. Robin looked up and thought for a moment and then reached in his belt and handed over a folded red heart.

"I got it at school it was on my desk…" Robin muttered. "I am used to girls confessing in person the unsigned letter threw me off…"

"You mean you're the popular kid?" Superman asked.

"Wow you are a stud," Wonder Woman smiled. J'onn nodded in agreement, whatever a "stud" was he was sure Wonder Woman was right. Black Canary looked at the note and then at Robin and winked at the kid.

"So are there any girls that interest you?" she asked. Robin suddenly flushed and looked away.

"None of your business! Let's go home Batman," Robin muttered. Batman smirked and followed Robin to the zeta-tubes.

"Robin has a crush!" Green Arrow and Flash yelled in a sing-song voice.

X

Bruce looked at Dick who was sitting in front of him. Dick had recently found out the who the letter sender was and turned her down politely. However now that Bruce knew Dick was interested in girls…

"Dick, we need to talk…" Bruce said sternly.

"About?" Dick asked cautiously.

"Girls…" Bruce finished.

"No! We are not doing this!" Dick yelled leaping up.

"Nothing serious just about…" Bruce started but Dick was already getting away. "Dick Get back here!"

"NO! I am not talking about girls to someone who doesn't even who he likes!"

"Dick!"

"If you can tell me we can talk!" Dick yelled back.

"DICK!"

"Catwoman? Wonder Woman? What about Talia? I don't like her but still! Make up you mind!"

"RICHARD GRAYSON-WAYNE!"

"My money is on Catwoman!"

X

Five years later

"TIMOTHY DRAKE-WAYNE!"

"Make up your mind Bruce! Catwoman or Wonder Woman? Please don't say Talia! She scares me!"

"WE NEED TO TALK!"

"I am betting Catwoman!" Tim ran past Dick who was busy thinking of a way to ask out Barbra. Dick kicked out a leg tripping Tim.

"BRUCE I CAUGHT HIM! CAN I HELP GIVE THE TALK?"

**A/N:**

**Robin (I): Who's Tim?**

**Robin (II): Wouldn't you like to know?**

**Nightwing: I think we are giving SanuraKitKat a headache…**

**SanuraKitKat: You think, Robin?**

**Robin (I/II): Yes?**

**SanuraKitKat: Dick**

**Nightwing/Robin: Yes?**

**Robin: You're name is Dick?**

**Nightwing: Sh*t spoilers…**

**SanuraKitKat: … Robin from 2012.**

**Robin (I): That would be me… Wait 2012? Whatever… REVIEW! SanuraKitKat loves reviews! Please be nice and not critical to be mean of what she thinks and writes. It really bothers her. So give helpful advise, don't just slam it. But other than that she love, loves, LOVES REVIEWS! SO REVIEW!**


	17. Chapter 17: Singing of a Bird

**Disclaimer: WHAT!? I OWN YOUNG JUSTICE?! PINCH ME! Yep, that's a dream… I don't own Young Justice.**

**Song used: American Pie by Don McLean**

Singing of a Bird

It was Wally who heard it first, a sweet melodic voice moving through the cave. As soon as he heard it he felt drawn to it. It was sweet, simple, and elegant. Wally started to walk towards the voice, running towards it felt… wrong. At first it was a delicate sound, then the sound turned to words and lyrics.

"…_But February made me shiver,_

_with every paper I deliver,_

_Bad new on the doorstep,_

_I couldn't take one more step,_

_I can't remember if I cried,_

_when I read about his widowed bride,_

_But something touched me deep inside,_

_The day the music died,_

_So, bye, bye Miss American Pie_

_Drove my Chevy to the levee, but the levee was dry_

_Them good ol' boys were drinking whisky and rye singing…_

_This'll be the day that I die,_

_This'll be the day that I die…"_

Wally walked past a door only to stop. The sweet voice was coming from his room. Wally stood listening not wanting to break the sweet song as the tempo and beat turned from soft and delicate to fast and upbeat.

"_Did you write the book of love and do you have faith in God above_

_If the Bible tells you so,_

_Now, do you believe in Rock and Roll, can music save your mortal soul?_

_And can you teach me how to dance real slow?_

_Well, I know that you're in love with him,_

'_cause I saw you dancing the gym,_

_You both kicked off your shoes_

_Man I dig those rhythm and blues_

_I was a lonely teenage broncin' buck_

_With a pink carnation and a pick up truck but…_

_I knew I was out of luck the day the music died,_

_I started singing,_

_Bye, bye Miss. American Pie_

_Drove my Chevy to the levee, but the levee was dry_

_Them good ol' boys were drinking whisky and rye singing…_

_This'll be the day that I die,_

_This'll be the day that I die…"_

It was Artemis and M'gann that heard the song next. The flowing tenor voice through the halls caused them to stop. The two looked at each other and started to follow the voice. They noticed Wally standing outside a door and walked over towards him about to speak only to be hushed. Wally smiled at them and sat down next to the door and started to rock side to side to the music.

"_Now, for ten years, we've been on our own,_

_and moss grows fat on a Rolling Stone,_

_That's how it used to be_

_When the jester sang for the king and queen,_

_in a coat he borrowed from James Dean_

_In a voice that came from you and me,_

_Oh, and while the King was looking down_

_The Jester stole his thorny crown_

_The courtroom was adjourned – no verdict was returned_

_And, while Lenin read a book on Marx, the quartet practiced in the park and…_

_We sang dirges in the park the day the music died…"_

While the chorus was sung again it was Zatanna who heard the music next. She felt a magical pull towards it. Something called her away from whatever unimportant task she was doing. She walked towards the sounds of singing and saw the three heroes huddled around a door. Noticing their silence she sat down next to Artemis and listened.

"_Healter Skealter in the summer swelter - the Birds flew off with a fallout shelter  
>Eight Miles High and falling fast<br>It landed foul on the grass  
>The players tried for a forward pass with the Jester on the sidelines in a cast<br>Now, the halftime air was sweet perfume while the Sergeants played a marching tune  
>We all got up to dance, oh, but we never got the chance<br>'Cause the players tried to take the field - the marching band refused to yield  
>Do you recall what was revealed the day the music died?"<em>

The chorus was sung again and this time it was Kaldur and Conner that noticed the sweet song. They started to make their way towards the music as well. Something drew them to it. The beat the tempo, but mostly the voice pulled them away. The soul that was sung into the song made it much more beautiful. The two stopped to see the rest of the team eavesdropping in on the song.

"_And, there we were, all in one place - a generation Lost in Space  
>With no time left to start again<br>So, come on, Jack be nimble, Jack be quick - Jack Flash sat on a Candlestick, 'cause...  
>Fire is the Devil's only friend<br>And, as I watched him on the stage my hands were clenched in fists of rage  
>No angel born in Hell could break that satan's spell<br>And, as the flames climbed high into the night to light the sacrificial rite, I saw...  
>Satan laughing with delight the day the music died"<em>

The chorus was sung again and this time it was the Team's mentors plus Red Arrow that noticed it. They first noticed the silence in the mountain only for Superman to stop and look at Batman smiling. Motioning them to follow, Flash, Martain Manhunter, Green Arrow, Black Canary, Red Arrow and Batman started to follow the man of steel. The group stopped to see the team huddled around the door listening. The tempo slowed again as the next voice was sung.

"_I met a girl who sang the Blues, and I asked her for some happy news  
>She just smiled and turned away<br>I went down to the sacred store where I'd heard the music years before, but...  
>The man there said the music wouldn't play<br>And, in the streets the children screamed, the lover's cried, and the poets dreamed, but...  
>Not a word was spoken - the church bells all were broken<br>And, the three men I admire most: the Father, Son, and the Holy Ghost, they...  
>Caught the last train for the coast the day the music died<em>

_And, they were singing,_

_bye, bye Miss American Pie  
>Drove my Chevy to the levee, but the levee was dry<br>Them good ol' boys were drinking whiskey and rye, singing...  
>This'll be the day that I die<br>This'll be the day that I die_

_They were singing,_

_bye, bye Miss American Pie  
>Drove my Chevy to the levee, but the levee was dry<br>Them good ol' boys were drinking whiskey and rye, singing...  
>This'll be the day that I die."<em>

The song stopped and the group looked at each and smiled.

"Wonder Woman will be upset she missed this rare opportunity," Martain Manhunter declared breaking the silence. Superman nodded.

The door opened showing Robin dressed in sweatpants and a shirt sunglasses covering his eyes.

"You sing wonderfully Robin!" M'gann declared.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Kaldur asked curiously.

"Never needed too…" Robin answered back. With that the team left with that thinking of how wonderful the bird sounded.

**A/N:**

**Robin: Review!**

**SanuraKitKat: You heard the bird! :)**


	18. Chapter 18: Christmas

**Disclaimer: I don't know YJ, although that would be an amazing Christmas present! :)**

It was their first Christmas; Bruce was at a loss of what to do. It was normally just him and Alfred or he was up at the Watch Tower, but this year was different. This year he had Richard Grayson… This year… Bruce had no idea what to do. The nine year old walked over towards Bruce. Dick's birthday at the being of the month was easy compared to this… He didn't know if Dick believed in Santa or not, or how to handle that.

"Bruce?" Dick asked. Bruce looked down at the little acrobat who's blue eyes looked up at him worriedly.

"Yes Dick?" Bruce asked. Dick held his stuffed elephant, Peanut, close to himself as he rocked back and forth on his feet.

"Does Santa know where I am this year?" Dick asked worriedly, his voice quivering. Bruce paused for a moment and thought of what to say. Maybe it was time the boy knew the…

"Of course Santa knows where you are," declared Alfred. Dick turned a small smile spread across his face.

"Really?" Dick asked. Alfred nodded.

"Santa Claus will be coming," Alfred answered back stoically. Dick turned to look at Bruce who slowly nodded agreeing with the butler. Dick's smile widened.

"I'm going to go write my Christmas list!" Dick declared rushing off. Bruce looked at Alfred curiously.

"What are we doing?" Bruce asked.

"We are giving that little boy a Christmas that he deserves," Alfred answered back. "This is his first Christmas without his parents and I think it appropriate to try and make sure that he enjoys said Christmas," with that the English butler turned and left making Bruce think about how this Christmas was going to work out.

X

Dick sat in his room looking at the piece of paper in front of him. It was blank, and he didn't know what to write. Holding his pen he thought and he wrote a few things down. But then really thought, he thought long and hard, then he wrote down one more wish and placed the letter in a sealed envelope that was addressed to Santa in the North Pole. Then he rushed down the stairs to tell Alfred and Bruce he was going to send his letter. Then went back upstairs to write another letter, besides, Santa wouldn't know that Robin and Dick Grayson were the same person. Nobody was aloud to know that.

X

"Hey kiddo," Superman said walking past Robin in the Watch Tower. Robin looked up and smiled at his uncle.

"Hello Uncle Clark!" Robin beamed back.

"So are you doing anything for the holidays?" Superman inquired the little bird.

"Alfred and I are decorating the mansion and the BIG tree that Batman got yesterday!" Robin smiled. Superman paused, Batman buying a Christmas tree? Well this year Christmas would be different for the Wayne house old… So it was only natural that things would be changing.

"Did you ask Santa for anything special this year?" Superman asked. Suddenly Robin got quite and shifted his feet.

"It's a secret, Alfred mailed my letter personally to the North Pole this morning he said," Robin smiled. Superman smiled at the boy and nodded.

"Well then, I am sure Santa will get your letter," Superman smiled.

X

Batman sat in his chair looking at the two letters in front of him. Alfred had given them to him after "sending" them to the North Pole. He didn't want to open them because it felt like an invasion of privacy, but then again, he wanted Dick to have a memorable Christmas… Sighing he started to break the seal of the first one with the return address of "Robin, Batcave," and looked at the contents. It was easy, a few things for his utility belt, and the one that made him laugh was "Keep Joker in jail for all Christmas."

Looking at the other one he opened it up slowly. There were a few items, like a blanket for his stuffed elephant Peanut, so he wouldn't get cold at night. Alfred could take care of that… A few games, but the last item made Batman pause.

"Family."

Family? Well… he would need to ask Alfred. Tucking the letters away in his belt he started to get to work.

X

It was Christmas day and Dick rushed down the stairs to the plethora of presents. Dick rushed to the tray where the Santa cookies and milk where laid and jumped in joy when he noticed that Santa had eaten a cookie and took a bite of the other one and the milk was half gone. As a bonus there was a folded letter that Dick was excited to open up later with Alfred and Bruce.

Dick rushed back upstairs into Bruce's room and jumped on Bruce's bed. There was an audible moan as Dick started to shake Bruce.

"WAKE UP!" Dick yelled. "SANTA CAME!" he yelled. Bruce groaned and shifted under his covers.

"Okay… I'm up, I'm up…" Bruce yawned tiredly. Pushing himself up he pulled Dick into his arms and carried the smiling boy down the stairs.

X

Dick had opened all his presents and was happy with the outcome. He had gotten almost all he had asked for… Maybe a bright pink Batman costume was a bit much. He had wrapped Peanut in his new baby blue blanket and was happy Peanut was happy. However… He was still missing something. Bruce told him to go get dressed and down to the cave. Dick nodded and rushed off and got changed. In the Batcave were his Robin presents. Also on the news with the promise that Joker was locked away at least until the New Year because there was at least one Justice League member watching him at all hours. Santa knew the League? Better yet…

"How does Santa know of the cave?" Robin asked seriously as he placed his new laser cutter in his belt. Batman paused for a moment.

"Santa knows everything, but he can be trusted," Batman answered back slowly. Robin thought for a moment and smiled. But when Robin smiled there was something a little off about his smile. "Let's go on a short Christmas patrol and then we can come back for Christmas dinner," Robin nodded and walked off to the Batmobile.

X

Dick sat alone at the dinner table and sighed. Why couldn't Santa get the most important thing on his list? Sure Alfred and Bruce were family… but he wanted everyone… Then there was a ring at the door and Dick perked up a bit. Dick listened to the voices at the door.

"Hey, I got a letter from a S.C. saying to come here tonight for dinner…" Dick jumped at the voice and started to run.

"UNCLE CLARK!" Dick yelled. Dick rushed into his uncle's arm and Clark picked him up and spun him around, with Dick giggling excitedly.

"Is that my favorite bird?" came a female voice.

"Auntie Diana!" Dick chirped happily reaching for his aunt, Clark reluctantly handed the bird over. "Why are you guys here?"

"S.C. sent me a letter saying to come," Diana said. "Who is S.C.?" she added. Dick's eyes widened.

"SANTA CLAUS!" he smiled. Dick was shaking with excitement.

"Well, isn't this a surprise?" Bruce said walking over, Alfred nodding in agreement. "Alfred I hope you have enough food," he added as others started to show up.

X

**Earlier that week:**

Batman had snuck to the heroes houses and placed envelopes in their mailboxes with an invite and a threat:

"Robin has requested 'Family' for Christmas. So show up to my place at 6:00 P.M. sharp or else you will have ruined Robin's Christmas. Batman. P.S. You will say that you got this letter from 'S.C.'"

Bruce Wayne then warned Alfred about the extra guests for Christmas.

X

Clark, Oliver, Barry, Diana, Dinah, J'onn, John, and even Hal where all sitting across the table eating laughing and having a good time. Dick was happily swinging his legs back and forth excited that he was with his family.

"Hey Dick I found these with the cookies," Bruce added passing him an envelope. Dick took it and looked at it and looked around the table. Everyone smiled and nodded offering him to open it. Dick slowly opened the letter realizing that it was the letter he had forgotten to open.

_I am sorry that I couldn't get your circus family here for Christmas as they are overseas. However I got you these._

_Merry Christmas!  
>S.C.<em>

Dick pulled out several large tickets. There were enough for him, Bruce, Alfred and his aunts and uncles. Dick smiled and looked up at his adopted father and smiled.

"Merry Christmas!" Dick smiled. "Let's watch a movie!"

X

Alfred walked in on a sight to behold. Everyone was sleeping around Dick who was sleeping in Bruce's lap. The movie was finishing as Alfred took a picture and thought the ending of the movie was perfect.

"God bless us, everyone!"

**A/N:**

**Robin: Merry Christmas! And Happy Holidays! Have a wonderful New Year!**

**Me: Nicely said.**

**Robin: Thank you.**


End file.
